Jem and the holograms in twin performance!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: the sequel to Jem meets Metal Voice you've all been wating for! see what happens when a new girl comes into play for Ren. will she be more trouble that she's worth? or will she get to the bottom of the Misfit's Mischief? find out here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I promised I'd do another Jem and the holograms fanfiction. So here's your sequel! I hope you love it everyone! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It has been a few days since the concert of Metal Voice and Jem, so far the Misfits hadn't done anything else to ruin the two bands. Shirley had been sticking around a lot longer than she intended; the money she had saved to go to the city had been spent helping Rennie and the others, and helping Ren afford another bottle of her medicine.

"Shirley aren't your mum and dad worried about you being here for so long?" Samantha asked, Shirley shook her head.

"Nah they're too busy with Lily." She said, then turned to Rennie, "but anyway Rennie I gotta tell you something, it's super important!"

"Can it wait a little bit? I'm in the middle of something." Rennie said scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"No! it's important! You need to know this!" Shirley shouted, Ren sighed and turned to her friend.

"Nani o?" she asked, Shirley opened her mouth to speak when the sound of someone banging on the door interrupted her. The gang turned to the door, it burst open to reveal a short blonde haired girl with brown eyes, she glared at the band.

"Rennie Mary-sue Hagane! You're in big trouble!" she shouted stomping over to Ren, who shrunk back.

"Uhm excuse me but who are you?" Jerrica asked. The girl looked up at her.

"I'm Zoey Hagane, I'm Rennie's older twin sister!" she shouted, Jerrica and the other holograms stared at the girl.

"Is that true?" Kimber asked, Ren nodded and stood next to her sister. They had the same face and hard stare and merlot colored eyes, they were the same height, the only difference between the two was their hair color and clothing style. Ren had long dyed silver color hair whilst Zoey had platinum blonde.

"We told you she had one, why are you guys so surprised?" Becky asked, Zoey huffed.

"Anyways I heard what happened with your medicine." She said turning to her sister. Ren narrowed her eyes and turned her head uninterested. Zoey grabbed her twin.

"Hey! You listen to me right now darn it!" she shouted, Ren huffed, "You know what can happen if your voice get's dried up!"

"Baka it's not a big deal I got it back, drop it." Ren said in her monotone voice. Zoey sighed letting go of Ren and looking over to Jerrica.

"You run this joint?" she asked, Jerrica nodded.

"Me and my sister Kimber actually." She said, Zoey snorted.

"That's just peachy. Anyway what all do you know about my sister's condition anyway?" she asked, Ren grabbed Zoey's shoulder.

"Uresai!" she growled. "It's not a big deal! I can sing just fine!"

"And what happens when you lose it again? What then?" Zoey asked. "Judging by Ren's reaction I'm going to guess you don't know a thing, am I right?"

"Zoey, that's not true they know Ren has to take that medicine or else her voice diminishes." Becky explained. Zoey gave the people in the room a hard look. She grumbled.

"That true?" she asked looking to the holograms. They nodded, Zoey put her hands on her hips.

"Then you should also know that without that medicine Ren's voice isn't the only thing to go out." She said. Ren, who had finally had enough of her sister's rambling growled and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"What do you mean by that Miss Zoey?" Jerrica asked, Zoey looked toward the door where Ren had left.

"Listen when our parents died there was a huge commotion about it. Ren took it the hardest; her body was under so much stress it nearly shut down." Zoey began, everyone including the members of Metal Voice seemed shocked at this development.

"Needless to say it nearly killed her, however the medicine the doctor prescribed her this special medicine that keeps her body working despite her everlasting depression; if she stops taking that medicine she could go into shock and die." She concluded; suddenly what Ren had told Jerrica about Eric had made since

'This is my way of avoiding complications; if I can keep from being sued Raymond, who I'm sure has the best lawyers money can buy, I can avoid embarrassing him when my lawyer, Shirley's father, counter sues for theft, lying about a contract and a _**possible attempt of murder.**_' The words flooded back to Jerrica's mind like a bad song lyric.

"Wait a minute; you're saying that if Ren doesn't take this stuff she could die?" Becky asked, Zoey looked up at her.

"You're telling me, Rebecca, that in the three years you've all played together as a band you didn't even know Rennie's medical condition?" she asked, they all looked to each other then shook their heads.

"We had no idea; Hagane-sama never tells us that stuff." Creepie said.

"And for good reason too, stupid!" Ren shouted, Zoey cocked her head in her direction.

"So you're finally done pouting?" she asked. Ren glared.

"Stupid! I wasn't pouting!" she growled, Zoey shook her head.

"In any case I'm going to be staying with you until I'm sure this is over." She said, then walked out of the room. Ren stared at the window opposite of the crowd with a angry blank look. After a long pause of silence she grit her teeth and pulled on her ponytails.

"BAKAAAAAA!"

**So how do you like it so far? I know Lilyd was curious as to who Zoey was, I could have sworn I mention who she was in the last story. Oh well haha anyway yep she's Ren Hagane's twin sister. She has her own manga story, which I have yet to submit onto yet. Where she's a transfer student living with her kick boxing uncle. She only appears in Metal Voice when something happens to Ren. Kinda like she's got twin telepathy! Haha don't know why I'm telling you all this, you all don't read this. POOP! Haha anyway review please FUKU-OUT! **


	2. Chapter 2

.com/flashjoin/?ref=Auditions%20Search|voice%20over%20auditions*|%2Bvoice%20over%20auditions&kw=Auditions%20Search%20-%20Free&crm=DC5FD721-FD57-2B44-E32C-2B2F50DC7B8D&gclid=CK3y_NiUiq4CFUSo4AodR2K-6A

Chapter 2

**Last chapter you found out Zoey was Ren's twin sister and that Ren's condition is actually more serious than any of them thought. Now Zoey is staying with the Metals how will that turn out? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Ren, say something, this silence is unusual even for you." Zoey said as Blud drove the members to their apartment; Ren spoken to Jerrica in private telling her that if the Metals were to stay in Starlight house their might be a good chance they'd find out Jerrica and Jem's secret.

"Baka, sudeni bakushiri. Dare mo anata o koko ni shōtai shimasen." Ren mumbled, resulting in Zoey pulling on her pony tails.

"Don't forget I'm Japanese too! I can understand you!" she shouted, Ren's face turned red from frustration.

"Uhm Zoey, maybe you should lighten up on Hagane-sama?" Blud asked, looking back at them from the rear-view mirror, Zoey leaned forward. Narrowing her eyes, not at him but at the road, when she spoke her tone was like metal crunching against metal.

"Who asked you!" she growled then sat back looking towards Ren. Blud's head drooped a bit.

'Yep, she's definitely Hagane-sama's sister."

"Listen Ren I know you're mad at me for telling everyone; but you should have told them before." Zoey said calmly. Ren huffed and turned in her seat. Zoey sighed then looked back at Shirley who had also remained quiet, then sighed again.

~0~

"I get it you're mad, once again _**I'm**_ the bad guy." Zoey huffed, later that night, the two were in Ren's room, the apartment they now rented was a top floor it had four rooms; Becky and Creepie stayed in one, Blud and Othello shared on, Ren had her own. Ren turned to here from the bathroom.

"Don't turn this into a fight Zoey!" Ren growled, Zoey sighed.

"It's your own fault; you should have told them about your condition. D'you have any idea the lawsuit Miss Benton would face if you had died?" Zoey asked in a hard tone.

"There's a reason I didn't tell them you know!" Ren said, "And now because of _you_ all my work will be for nothing, and now everyone's gonna blame me for it." she sobbed falling to her knees; Zoey's eyes softened.

"Rennie?"

"It's your fault! They're not going to let us perform now that they know my medical condition." Ren said as she cried into her hands. "I hate you!"

"Ren, I'm sure they'll still let you play. I had no idea that's why you didn't tell anyone. Don't hate me." Zoey said walking over and comforting her crying sister.

"Stupid! Of course that's why!"

"Well then I guess I have to fix all of this then." Zoey said standing. Ren looked up at her sister.

"Why is it I'm more concerned now than I was before?" she asked, Zoey gave her sister a punch, laughing.

"Stupid."

~0~

"What was that?" Eric Raymond asked over the phone with Zipper. He had ordered Zipper to tail the Metal Roller if he got sight of something interesting; ever since Ren's little ploy to make the misfits look bad in front of the Jem crowd he had been planning to do her in for good with some kind of scandal.

"You heard me; there's another little girl hangin' around the metal band. She seems real close to the singer." Zipper said, Eric grinned.

"I want you to find out more about this girl ok Zipper?" Eric ordered, than hung up the phone, "This girl could prove useful to me."

Eric then stood up and walked to the recording room where the Misfits were recording another song for their next album.

Scandal, I love a scandal

(A juicy, juicy scandal)

Where it is, I'll track it down

And it spread it to everyone in town

(A Juicy, juicy scandal)

Scandal I love a scandal!

(a juicy, juicy scandal)

(A sight too hot to handle)

When I'm on the scent, there's no stopping me

There's no way you're gonna hide from me, no

I love a scandal

(A juicy scandal)

I love a scandal!

When The music died down Pizzazz looked over to Eric who was now in the recording room. She growled and walked over to him.

"Eric you better be here to tell us something worth our while!" she shouted. Eric sighed.

"Of course I do. Why else would I be here?" he asked.

"Because of you the Misfits were embarrassed in front of the world!" Pizzazz growled.

"You're not the only ones who were trashed! Don't forget about the Stingers." Riot said coming into the room.

"Oh go blow it out your ear it's your fault we were even there in the first place." Jetta said. Riot narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"That all aside; I hear a girl came to see little Ren, and she seems close to her. I think we could even use her to tell us everything we need to know about the band." Eric said.

"Oh is that so?" Pizzazz mewed, "Find out more about this girl then."

**Oh great the misfits are going to make more trouble for everyone. What a pain, haha I like this story it's uber fun! I love writing fictions! Oh in this story you're gonna see some real Hagane sister action. Haha review please Fuku-out!**


	3. Metal Pride!

Chapter 3-Metal Pride!

**Last chapter Eric Raymond got wind of Zoey visiting Ren, and has formulated a plan to ruin Metal Voice. let's see what happens. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Uh Miss Benton?" Zoey asked, the next morning. Jerrica looked up from her paper work.

"Yes? Did you want something Zoey?" she quizzed. Zoey nodded then bowed apologetically.

"Gomennasai, Miss Benton. I think I may have messed things up." She said, "My sister had her reasons for not telling you her condition; please ma'am, don't let her condition keep you from letting her band perform."

"Hm, well this is quite the predicament. I can't let her sing if her life is on the line." Jerrica said, Zoey's back went rod straight, she put her hands on Jerrica's desk and got closer.

"Please you have to let her sing! She won't die if she sings. Only if she doesn't take her medicine in a long time." She pleaded.

"But if what happened the last time with the concert happens again, not only would Ren's life be in danger, but you're guardians could sue me for involuntary man-slaughter." Jerrica explained, "She can't sing, but that doesn't mean the band has to quit. They can hold an audition for a new singer."

"But Ren's…"

"Please understand that I can't let my company go under like that." Jerrica said somberly. Zoey said nothing, she couldn't; her little sister's dream was going under and it was all her fault. at that moment Becky and the rest of the band (save Ren) walked into Jerrica's office.

"With all due respect, Miss Jerrica Benton. How dare you! The band was formed by Ren Hagane, named after Ren Hagane, and is vocalized by Ren Hagane." She said, "We don't leave our own behind to satisfy our own agenda. That may be how other bands do it, but we're metals and metals stick together."

"Right!" Othello and Creepie said in unison, Blud only nodded. Jerrica stared at the band and Zoey. She was touched by how passionate and close the gang was; not many band members would stick with each other like that. This must be what that Hagane pride Ren was talking about when she vowed the show would go on.

"Alright but if this incident ever happens again, I won't be able to anything about it." Jerrica said standing. "So you guys better keep up the hard work."

~0~

Over hearing the entire conversation between the Becky, Zoey, and Jerrica, Ren decided it was time to leave the area before they saw her the way she was; face soaked with tears that were once fear and sadness and now pride. She should have known better than to think her friends would leave her behind like that. She laughed at herself a bit.

"Baka."

~0~

"Hey Rennie, Rennie!" Ba nee shouted running up to her. She was at starlight house, she had promised Ba nee she would come over and play for a bit.

"Hai?" she said smiling a little at the young starlight girl. Ba nee looked up at her happily.

"Ashley said she wanted to show you something." She said, Ren nodded as Ba nee pulled her into the other room where Ashley was waiting.

"Hey Ren." She said, Ren smiled and waved.

"Ba nee said you wanted to show me something?" She asked, Ashley nodded.

"Yeah it's a song, I thought maybe you could sing it for your next concert." She said, Ren looked at the blond in curiousness then waved her hands telling Ashley to go on.

"Ok here it goes." Ashley said taking a deep breath before she sang;

I can see me standing on the stage

I can see me being all the rage

I see me goin' very far

I can see me a star!

I can see me itchin' to perform

I can see brinin' up a storm

I can see me a star!

I can see me aimin' for the heights

I can me with my name in lights

I can seem where the good times are

I can see me a star!

I can see me itchin' to preform

I can see me bring up a storm

I can see me a star!

I can see me itchin' to preform

I can see me bring up a storm

I can see me a star!

When she was finished Ren began to clap, Ashley blushed before walking over to her.

"So d'you think you could use that for your next concert?" she asked. Ren shook her head. "Why not?"

"These lyrics are yours I could never use them. You should sing that for when _you_ make it big." Ren explained smiling a bit. Ashley huffed.

"If you don't like my lyrics just say so, I can take a hint." She said then walked off. Ren stared back at her.

"Rennie, are you ok?" Ba nee asked, Ren nodded. "But you're crying."

Ren's eyes widened; she hadn't realized she was crying. She dried her eyes and smiled down at the little girl.

"No worries. Rennie is fine." She said with a grin Ba nee smiled back sweetly.

"AWW! Totemo kawaī! Ba nee anata dake no kawaīdesu!" she shouted hugging the little girl, Ba nee giggled.

"Rennie I don't understand Japanese." She said.

"Sorry." Ren said, "Say would like to meet my sister? She's visiting me here I think she'd like you."

"Ok." Ba nee said sweetly.

**Haha third chapter, usually I name these things based on what happens in the last part of the chapter but Metal Pride fit this one. Oh in case I haven't mentioned this Hagane is Japanese for metal so when Becky said the band was named after her she meant that in Japanese the band's name was Hagane Voice. actually to be somewhat precise the name would have been 'Hagane no Koe' to be honest I get most of this Japanese from google translator so not all my Japanese in these stories is accurate. Speaking of which Ren was pretty much saying how adorable Ba nee is. Which I think she is! Review please FUKU-OUT!**


	4. It's a Hagane thing

Chapter 4

**Last chapter you saw Ren moved to tears by her friends who refused to find a new singer for the band. I'm actually not too good touching scenes but I think that one turned out well, anyway the Starlight girls meet Zoey in this one. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Where are you taking me Rennie?" Zoey asked as Ren dragged her down the side walk. She said nothing just looked back at her smiling.

"Whatever it is. You must be excited about it." Zoey sighed, Ren nodded her head happily causing Zoey to laugh.

When they arrived to starlight house Zoey looked up at the house, then back at Ren. Who was nudging and pushing her sister to go in.

"You know we have our uncle to take care of us right? We don't need to stay at a girl's home." She said, Ren grumbled, then Deidre walked outside and spotted the two.

"Oh Rennie! Hey!" she called walking up to them, "Who's your friend?"

Ren smiled a bit hugging Zoey tightly. Deidre gave her a puzzled look, telling her she didn't understand. Zoey sighed.

"Uhm you know Ren? How?" she asked.

"She's hangs out with us over here a lot, Ba nee really likes her. So who are you?" Deidre asked.

"I'm Zoey, I'm Ren's older twin sister." Zoey explained. Ren narrowed her eyes. How come no one could understand her when Becky or Shirley wasn't around?

"Sister? Oh wow, you really do look like each other, well except Ren's hair is longer and a different color. Other than that you guys are almost mirror images." Deidre said. "Come on you gotta meet the rest of starlight girls."

"Ok…?" Zoey said skeptically.

Inside the others were playing or watching TV. Zoey looked around at the other girls.

"Hey everyone, look, Rennie's sister came to see her." Deidre shouted. Krissie, and Ba nee walked over, Ashley looked up from the TV but then just left bumping into Ren as she left. Ren narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Hi, I'm Krissie, and this is Ba nee." Krissie said, Ba nee smiled sweetly at the two.

"I'm Zoey, Uhm Ren, how exactly do you know these girls?" Zoey asked, Ren smiled sheepishly.

"The starlight girls are my friends." She said meekly. Zoey stared at them all.

"You're all friends? And you're all the same age?" She asked.

"That's right, we met when Ren first started here." Ba nee said sweetly, Zoey looked over to the girls.

"Kawaii! My baby sister's making friends her own age!" she shouted hugging Ren tight enough to break a normal person's spine. Ren wiggled to get free but Zoey wasn't budging. "My sister's really shy around people her own age. So her making friends is really hard for her."

"Yeah we know Ren wasn't real keen on the idea at first." Deidre said.

"Uh-huh, she ran off when we tried to talk to her." Krissie laughed, Ren hid her face from embarrassment, Zoey laughed.

"Wow you guys are lucky she doesn't normally run off, it usually ends in her holding her toy gun up in defense." She said laughing at her little sister.

"Uresai! Enough already! This is embarrassing!" Ren shouted, still in Zoey's death hug. Zoey stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Aww but it's a friend's job to embarrass each other." She said sweetly. Ren gave her sister a look.

"It's not my friends doing the embarrassing, baka." She grumbled, Zoey laughed then let go of Ren.

"Anyway I'm glad to see my sister's coming out of her shell. I was afraid she was only going to have Shirley to count on." Zoey continued.

"Well even one friend is good right though?" Ba nee asked. Zoey smiled sweetly and patted the girl on the head.

"Yes but Ren's just so shy a sis can't help but worry." She said sweetly.

"Baka na, I have plenty of friends." Ren mumbled under her breath, Zoey gave a sly smirk to her sister and walked over to her. "Nani?" Zoey grabbed Ren by the cheeks pinching and pulling them.

"What was that onee-chan?" she said laughing evilly. Ren's gave a face of pain, the others just looked at the two with shock and confusion.

"Ah! Baka na! let go you crazy woman!" Ren shouted, Zoey laughed mercilessly.

"You know how to make this stop Onee-chan!" she laughed.

"W-what're they doing?" Krissie asked confused and shocked at the little spectacle.

"I don't know but I don't think that's how normal people act." Deidre said staring at the two, who had now switched positions; Ren being on top of Zoey with her hands behind her back. It was then that Becky and Blud came in.

"Are they at this again?" Blud sighed, the girls all looked at them confused. Becky laughed.

"This sort of thing is normal for the Hagane sisters. It's how they show affection for each other." She explained.

"Can't you stop them?" Ba nee asked, Becky sighed still smiling.

"Last time one of us tried to pull them off each other they couldn't play for weeks." She said looking over to Blud who shuttered, "Nah just let them have at it. they'll be done soon, Ren usually wins at this point."

"Why do they do this anyway?" Krissie asked. Becky shrugged.

"It's a Hagane thing. From what I understand they're uncle's a pro boxer. My guess is that he's the reason behind this." She said. There was a thud and everyone turned to see Ren walking toward Becky and Blud.

"Who won?" Becky asked. Ren huffed.

"That's rhetorical right?" Zoey asked getting off of the floor. "Of course Ren won." Ren grinned.

"Sorry 'bout that lost control a bit there. hope we didn't freak you out too much." Zoey said fixing her skirt. "We tend to do that."

"You guys are really weird." Ashley said from the doorway, Ren and the others looked over at her.

"How so?" Zoey asked, Ashley huffed.

"What kind of sisters try to pummel each other after not seeing each other in a while? that's weird if you ask me." She said.

"Every family has its traditions, this is ours." Zoey explained kindly but you could see the irritation on her face.

"Whatever. Wierdos." Ashley said walking off.

"Now what's gotten into her?" Deidre asked, putting her hands on her hips. Ren sighed, was she going to be mad at her forever?

**Yes the Hagane sisters are known to be violent towards each other, this stems back to me and my cousin. When we were little we used to wrestle with each other, he usually won. It's what we did when we saw each other. So yeah every family has it's traditions. And yes Blud tries to stop them in the manga of mine, it results in a bad injury to his hand, which causes the band to forfeit a competition. I feel bad for Blud he always gets the crap beaten out of him by Ren. Hey does anyone even read these things? If so, review and put 'Metal lotus' that way I know. Review please! ja-ne.**


	5. Hagane Zoey

Chapter 5

**Ok so Ashley's mad at Ren for reasons unbeknownst to Ren. So now's she's acting rude towards Ren and Zoey, and where as Ren would normally not care, Ashley is one of the few people who are friends with her. What's Ren gonna do now, and what else can Zoey do to embarrass her sister? Find out here. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh, what good is having someone tail those people if you can't find anything worth knowing?" Pizzazz growled.

"It's not my fault, that kid keeps all their private lives private." Zipper said, so far all he had managed to find out about the girl that was with Ren was that she came all the way from Edo city and that they were extremely close. Other than that nothing else seemed to pop up.

"Eric, you better find someone who can find out more about that brat and her friends before I send someone to do it myself!" Pizzazz shouted poking Eric in the chest. She then turned to leave slamming the door behind her.

"Alright Zipper, you've got one last chance, find that girl and grab her. If she's really that close to Ren and her Metal Voice band she's got to be worth something." Eric ordered.

~0~

"Say Zoey, how did you know that something was wrong with Ren anyway?" Shirley asked they were in town Ren had asked them to pick up her medicine since she couldn't really do that given her lack of voice.

"Call it a twin thing, " Zoey said, "I just had a feeling something had happened, so I asked uncle for a bus ticket and high-tailed it here."

"That's so neat, I wish my sister and I had that kind of connection." Shirley said, Zoey laughed.

"If you and Lily had that kind of connection you'd never get a night's sleep Shirley." She said. Just then a black Mercedes pulled up next to them, the window rolled down to reveal Pizzazz and her misfits. Shirley took a step back, Zoey cocked an eyebrow.

"Say are you that girl that's been around Ren Hagane?" Pizzazz asked, Zoey raised a brow.

"And just who in Buddha's name are you?" Zoey asked, Pizzazz's eye ticked. "And another thing how do you know that I've been with Rennie?"

"Don't you read the magazines girlie? Paparazzi's got Metal Voice tailed 24/7." Jetta said.

"All that aside however, we're the misfits, you know the best rock band in the world?" Pizzazz said.

'If you're that famous how's come I never heard of ya?' Zoey thought dryly then felt a tug at her shirt.

"Careful Zoey, they're the ones that stole Rennie's medicine." Shirley whispered, Zoey raised a brow in interest.

"Is that so? So what would the misfits want with a commoner like me?" Zoey asked, if they were the ones that put Ren's life in danger, she was going to get to know them a little.

"How would you like to hang out with us for a while?" Pizzazz asked,

"No way, Zoey would never want to hang out with a bunch of jerks like you!" Shirley shouted, hiding behind Zoey.

"Alright then why not, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." Zoey said, Shirley stared at her mouth agape. Pizzazz sneered.

"What was that little Miss princess?" Roxy asked snidely, opening the door for Zoey. Zoey turned to Shirley.

"Relax Shir, just get Ren's Meds, and if she asks just tell her I had to run a little errand." She said then got into the car as they sped off.

~0~

"So what is it you want with some normal person like me?" Zoey asked once the misfits had made it to Misfit's Music, she was brought into a room where a small other group of blondes and a man sitting at a desk were.

"Oh first let me introduce ourselves; I'm Eric Raymond producer of the Misfits and the Stingers." Eric said, standing behind his desk, "That's Pizzazz, Roxy, Jetta, and Stormer; the Misfits."

"To the left of you; are Riot, Rapture, and Minx; the Stingers." Eric went on, Zoey eyed the two bands cautiously.

"As for what we want we just have a few questions to ask of you, like how you met Ren and her band." Riot said stepping forward. Zoey cocked an eye brow, then smirked.

"Oh is that all? Well how's this for info," she said stepping toward Riot and getting right in his face and growling; "I'm Zoey Hagane."

The room froze, as Zoey then walked over to Eric's desk, slamming her hands on his desk hard enough to crack the wood a bit. She then pointed a finger in Eric's face.

"And if you ever steal from my sister and put her life in danger again, you'll face the wrath of the whole Hagane family!" she warned, then walked off to the door.

"Why you little brat!" Pizzazz shouted going to grab at Zoey only to have her turn, grabbing Pizzazz by the wrist and twisting it painfully in the other direction. Zoey glared down at Pizzazz as she fell to the ground.

"Let's get something straight, Pizzazz; you may be a star, but don't think you're so hot." Zoey growled.

(Oh, a star)

(Oh, a star)

You may be a star,(a star)

But don't think you're so hot (you're not)

You may be a star (a star)

But don't think you're so cool (no)

You may be a star (a star)

With lots of fancy stuff, (huh huh huh)

You may be a star (a star)

But that's just not enough, (No)

Cause girl, you're not so tough.

Pizzazz stared up at her with eye wide with shock as Zoey then released her, glaring down at her with her merlot eyes.

"And baby don't you forget that." She said then walked off. Pizzazz held her injured wrist as she stood and glared at Eric.

"Eric this is all your fault! Leave it to you to find Ren's family hangin' around her!" she shouted.

"Me? How was I supposed to know she was Ren Hagane's sister?" Eric asked, Riot then walked over to Pizzazz.

"Pizzazz relax I'm sure we can work all of this out, with no problem." He said, Pizzazz snapped a glare his way.

"Oh yeah cause your smooth talking worked out for us the last time!" she growled.

"How dare you insult Riot like that? It's not like you have a better plan!" Minx shouted. Riot huffed and walked out of the room after Zoey.

~0~

"How long are you gonna follow me pale?" Zoey growled, as she walked into the lobby. Riot stopped short.

"You seem to misunderstand things Miss Zoey." Riot cooed. Zoey cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh is that so? So you didn't steal my little sisters medicine and put her life in danger by putting her career at risk?" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ren merely left the medicine in Eric's office when she lied to us about her condition; when Eric Raymond did some digging on her he found Ren's medical records." Riot said, lying threw his teeth. Zoey narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I know my sister well enough to know some flunky like Raymond wouldn't be able to find out anything like that about her." Zoey said, "I also know she wouldn't get so familiar with some smooth talker like you to let you call her by anything other than Hagane-sama, so don't pull that crap on me."

She went to turn around and walk away when Riot stepped out in front of her. Blocking her path, Zoey glared up at the man.

"Aku no musuko." She mumbled under her breathe, "Listen guy I gotta get back, if you think one ticked is bad just wait until ya get us both goin."

"Please, stay and let me explain everything to you." Riot cooed, Zoey narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need anything explained, I'm not some gullible naïve girl that can be talked over like that Aku no musume." She said side stepping aw walking away from Riot and out the lobby door.

** So that's the end to that chapter; what do you think so far? like it don't like it. Jem must know! Haha anyway I hope you all will review, thank you good night.**


	6. Living spaces and plots

.

Chapter 6

**If you ever wonder why I put the chapters at the top of the A/N it's to remind myself of what chapters I'm on. Hey has anyone ever messed with the pitch on a music file like lady Gaga songs or something I have and I messed with BVB songs made them higher pitch, it's so cute, anyway ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It had been a while since Zoey had left with Shirley to get Ren's meds, and so far only Shirley had returned. Ren was a bit agitated by this.

"Zōi wa dokodesu ka?" she asked a nervous Shirley. Shirley jumped as Ren narrowed her eyes at her friend. It was true that they were great friends but when Ren thought she was keeping secrets from her, it was strictly business.

"Rennie you know I can't understand you right?" she asked, avoiding eye contact, Ren cut her eyes.

"Shirley…" she warned.

"I'm back! Ren don't kill anyone." Zoey shouted upon returning, Shirley sighed, she hated it when Ren was like that.

"Where were you off to Zoey?" Becky asked, "Shirley came back long before you did."

Zoey shrugged, and walked off to a different part of the apartment.

"I had an errand to run." She said. Ren wasn't buying but since Zoey was also a person to keep her privacy private she didn't press.

"Where're others?" she finally asked Becky, Becky thought for a minute.

"Creep and Othello were hungry so they went to a fast food restaurant, and Blud's in the back brooding as usual." She said.

"I don't brood." Blud said walking up behind her. Becky stuck her tongue out playfully, Ren rolled her eyes.

"We need to practice Jerrica called a while ago to tell us that Jem and the holograms and us are doing a benefit concert for some other kid's place." Ren said, (I can't remember Danse's children's home.)

"More than likely Creep has her cell phone turned off, and did Othello ever replace his?" Becky thought aloud, "Oh but Sammi's with them and her cell phone is always on. I'll give em a call, hey Ren did you ever replace yours?"

Ren shut her eyes tight in frustration, she had a phone but one day she couldn't figure it out and smashed it against a wall.(know anyone in your life that does that?) she shook her head.

"How bout you Zoey? This place doesn't have a phone." Becky asked, they're place wasn't very extravagant, Ren had insisted upon that since everyone was used to the Metal House which was some abandoned building that was almost condemned before Metal Voice cleaned it up a bit. Zoey nodded, tossing Becky her phone.

"Yeah, you know her number?" she asked, Becky nodded.

"If I didn't we'd never get anything done." She said punching the numbers in on the phone.

~0~

"You gotta give these Rennie her props." Rapture said to Riot and Minx. "she's real clever about hiding her personal stuff."

"No actually I don't, that's the beauty of this." Riot growled, "She's humiliated us twice now! Putting on that sister act, it's almost as bad as that Houdini trick you used; albeit clever, it's a real pain."

Rapture glared at the Back of Riot's head. Sure he was just mad because someone less than half his size and more even less than half his age outsmarted and nearly beat the tar out of him, but that gave him no right to call Rapture out on her tricks. She huffed then looked to Minx who was also seething.

"She thinks she's so clever; but I saw right through that wig she was wearing." She shouted, Rapture smirked a bit.

If only they knew that Ren really did have a sister; and that she was almost as fierce as she was. Of course Rapture only knew part of this since Ren was only partly willing to share that with her.

"Hey I've got an idea, Jem and her holograms are doing a concert to raise money," Minx said, "Why don't we pay little Ren a visit?"

"Minx I hardly think a visit will do us any good." Rio said dryly. Minx huffed.

"Would you listen?" she growled, "I'm trying to say that maybe all we need to do is pluck her from the band, I doubt they could function without her, they don't seem all that bright."

"That's a bloody good idea." Jetta said she had been standing in the door way that entire time.

"I'm sure Pizzazz would love to hear it." She said, Riot nodded.

"You tell her that; this might actually be a good idea." He said. Rapture bit her lip. Were they really going to stoop to kidnapping? She had to tell Ren what was happening so that she could be at the very least aware.

~0~

"Sorry that took us so long," Samantha said, apologizing to Jem and her friends.

"Oh it's totally fine; we have the same problem with Kimber and her phone sometimes." Jem said, Samantha smiled, happy that they didn't create too much trouble for the girls.

"Now let's get rockin!" Othello shouted holding his hand up with the 'Rock 'n' Roll' symbol.

"Hey Rennie, I'd like to sing a song with you during the concert if that's alright." Jem asked, Ren nodded. Truth was the first time they sang together she really enjoyed it, but there was no way she was telling anyone else that.

"Hey I hope you don't mind me hanging out here, it's been a while since I heard Ren sing." Zoey said.

"Oh it's no problem at all; so long as you're not in the way, right Ren?" Kimber asked, Ren shrugged.

"Alright let's get started, you ready Ren?" Jem asked, Ren nodded looking to her band, who also nodded.

"3..2..1—GO!" Ren shouted.

(Jem)

Click, and it comes into focus

Click, and the world takes notice

Click, and in a flash

You're the latest fashion, an overnight smash!

(Ren)

Clash! That's what were gonna do if you don't step aside.

Clash! Look out we're comin through better knot somewhere else and hide

You better hide.

(Jem)

Click, and it's all so thrilling

Click, and you've got top billing.

Click, and there you are

You're the new sensation, a media star!

(Ren)

Clash! We're gonna pick a fight

Gonna kick up a fuss

Clash! And you'll regret the day

That you got in our way.

Baby you don't wanna clash with us!

(Jem and Ren)

Click, Clash

Click, Clash

Click, Clash

Click.

"Wow that was pretty cool, you two harmonize pretty well." Zoey said, Ren shrugged Jem smiled.

"Why thank you Zoey. Oh Ren, I nearly forgot, tomorrow we'll be making your guys' fist music video; so Jerrica called in a good friend to do the choreography." She said, Ren went wide eyed.

"Say again?" she choked.

"Someone to make out the dance routine." Aja said, Ren bit her lip. Then narrowed her eyes.

"Metal doesn't dance." She mumbled.

"Sounds ace to me. Let's give it a try eh Ren?" Becky said, Ren grunted. Assuming everything was done she left the room, Zoey laughing a bit.

"Same old Rennie." She mumbled, making Jem give her a strange look.

"Hey, Zoey; how long has it been since you and your sister last saw each other? Ren told the starlight girls you don't meet very often." Shana asked, Zoey though for a minute.

"The last we saw each other face to face was about a year ago." She said looking up at the ceiling. Jem and the others looked to each other, then at the Metal band.

"Did you guys know that?" Raya asked, Becky and the others nodded.

"Course; we play together it'd be extremely weird if we didn't." Creepie said, Zoey cocked an eyebrow, she thought that was weird but not knowing her condition normal?

"So where do you two live?" Kimber asked.

"I live with our uncle Rigby, Rennie well actually I don't know where she's been staying." Zoey answered. She looked to Becky and the others.

"She hasn't been staying with me; Ren doesn't like my sister." Creepie said.

"Creep, no one likes your sister." Becky said in a bored tone as she fiddled with her sticks. Creepie shrugged.

"She hasn't been staying at either mine or Blud's place." Othello said.

"To be honest we thought Hagane-sama financed her own apartment or something. She's the one that paid for Metal House." Blud stated, they all looked to Becky who hadn't said a word since commenting on Creepie's sister. She was sitting at her drum set balancing her sticks on her nose. When she noticed their eyes she sat up.

"Yeah she'd been stayin' at my place when we lived in Edo, few months actually." She said. Zoey stood up.

"Wait you said a few months; Ren and I haven't seen each other for a year. Where the heck could she have been staying?" she quizzed. Becky shrugged.

"Hadn't thought of that really, thinking back it was sort of strange." She said, everyone looked at each other, as Zoey narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to go find out." She growled as she stormed off in search for Ren.

**Huh two plot developments how are we going to get through this? We'll find out I suppose right? Haha anyway please review! **


	7. Metal Doesn't Danse!

Chapter 7-Metal don't dance!

**Last chapter the Stingers came up with a plot to rid themselves of Ren, Metal Voice's fearless leader. You also found out that no one knows where Ren has been living the past year. Where could she have been living, will the Stingers be able to kidnap Ren? Guess we'll find out here, sadly I don't think this will be as long as my last story. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

Ren had managed to dodge Zoey the remainder of the day by saying she was busy when her sister would try and ask her questions.

"Rennie Mary-sue Hagane you can't avoid me forever!" Zoey shouted, Ren looked out to her older sister narrowing her eyes.

"I don't plan to; just until you forget your question, whatever it is I don't feel like answering it." She said, Zoey seethed. She knew that Ren knew what she was going to ask and she was avoiding it all the same.

"Rennie, Jem says she wants you and the other to meet Danse now." Ba nee said walking up to the two. Ren flinched, she had also been avoiding that as well.

"OK." She said sweetly however, and followed the younger girl to where Jem and the others were.

~0~

"Alright Ren; this is the dance you'll be doing for the show next week." Jerrica said, "Show them Danse."

"Alright then, watch closely." Danse said, Ren and the others watched as she started twirling and jumping, moving gracefully around the room.

"This is totally Ace! What do you think Ren?" Becky asked, Ren groaned.

"What's wrong Hagane-sama?" Blud asked. Ren leered at her bassist as he shied away from her.

"Come to think of it has Hagane-sama ever danced before?" Creepie thought aloud, Ren glared at her as well however it didn't work so well as with Blud.

"Alright Ren now it's your turn." Danse said, Ren shook her head.

"Go on Rennie, this is what it means to make it big." Zoey said, Ren huffed as she started out just like Danse however when she went to pirouette like Danse had she tripped over her own feet. The other began to laugh; Ren looked up glaring at all of them.

"Ren you ok?" Becky asked offering to help Ren stand. Ren growled standing on her own.

"Uresai!" she shouted stomping toward the door. She turned glaring at Jerrica gritting her teeth.

"Metal. Doesn't. Dance!" she shouted then slammed the door as she walked out.

"Ok what just happened there?" Aja asked, Zoey sighed.

"Ren never was never good at dancing." She said.

"What do you mean?" Jerrica asked.

"Really, I thought Hagane-sama could do anything." Creepie said.* "You sayin there's something she _can't_ do?"

"Yep; Renni can play any instrument, sing any note, but she can't dance to save her life." Zoey explained. "And when she can't do something it doesn't usually end well for those around her."

"Poor thing." Danse said aloud, Zoey laughed.

"Nah, she's just being stubborn. She's gone off somewhere to practice that number I'm sure." She said, "Give her about an hour she'll be back to her old silent self."

"Are you sure it's ok to let her leave like that?" Jerrica asked. Zoey nodded.

"Yeah she just needs to blow off some stea—second thought I should go find her." Zoey said, and went off to find her sister for the second time.

~0~

"Alright Eric; this contraption this creep built better work." Pizzazz said, Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Relax Pizzazz; this machine is the best thing Tec-rat has created yet. Isn't that right Tech-rat?" he said.

"Yes with this machine I can teleport anything to anywhere. All I need is something from the victim." Tech-rat explained, turning to the girls in his chair. Pizzazz and the others.

"If you can get me that I can do the rest." He said.

"We'll get it alright; but this thing of yours better work creep." Pizzazz growled, "Come on girls let's go."

"In the meantime Stingers, you find a way to stop the others from attending that concert." Eric said, Riot and his group huffed walked away.

"I can do this no problem, that Samantha might not want to admit it but I know I can still woe her." Riot said.

"Let's not get our hopes up on that." Rapture sighed, following him and Minx. Riot narrowed his eyes.

"What? All I'm saying is that she is the only other girl besides Jem you haven't been able to flirt with." She said, "It's almost as bad as Minx trying to get Rio."

"Shut up Rapture." Minx growled.

"You'll see Rapture, I'll get her and when I do that little brat will regret trying to show us up." Riot said a hint darkness in his tone. Rapture bit her lip; maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

~0~

Ren had just gotten off the phone when Zoey had finally caught up to her. Ren turned in surprise.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Zoey asked, all the people Ren could call were either in their uncle or already here. Ren shrugged.

"Not important." She mumbled, scowling at the phone then at her sister.

"Hey, yaknow you should at least give these guys a chance, Miss Jerrica is after all letting you sing after finding out about your problem." Zoey said Ren's scowl deepened.

"Don't blame me for that; I'm not the bad guy this time." Zoey said, narrowing her eyes. "Also I know you're embarrassed but don't take that frustration out on Miss Jerrica and her friends."

"I have Blud for that." Ren said dryly, Zoey cocked an eyebrow.

"Cut that guy some slack too while you're at it." She said, Ren stuck out her tongue boredly Zoey laughed. "come on let's get back to the others they're waiting for you."

"I'm not dancing." Ren said matter-o-factly, Zoey sighed grabbing Ren by the arm and dragging her off.

"I know you're stronger than me—which is annoying since I'm older—but you a_re _going to learn and you _are_ going to do the dance." Zoey said, while Ren silently protested the entire way.

** What do you think so far? I've actually got lots of stuff here to put into this, however some things just don't make the cut yaknow? XD I love making stories. Review and tell me if this was ok or not. FUKU-OUT!**

**(*) As her middle name foretells, Ren Mary-sue Hagane is a person who seems almost perfect; when creating the character for Metal Voice I thought it'd be nice to poke fun at the Mary-sue and Gary-stew thing so I made one Mary-sue like person (Ren) and a gary-stew like person (still in progress) so if she comes off as a Mary-sue then I have done my job. Yay! Anyway please tell me what you think of her.**


	8. The Disappearance  of Hagane Ren

Chapter 8

**Last chapter Ren made a fool out of herself by trying to dance; something she's not that good at, she threw a small fit (which was only commenting that Metal doesn't dance and storming out) little do they know the Misfits and the Stingers are trying to kidnap her. Do you think they'll succeed in making the Holograms cancel their performance? And ontop of that Ashley is still mad at Ren, will she ever forgive her?(that's right I didn't forget) Time to find out! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! (isn't it weird how everyone has their own little signoffs?)**

"Hey Zoey," Ba nee started, Zoey turned.

"Yeah Ba nee?" she asked, Ba nee hesitated for a minute then spoke again.

"Can you sing like Rennie can?" she asked, Zoey smiled.

"Yeah, but my voice is a little less mature than my sister's. I sound more like a little kid than Ren does.*" she explained.

"Have you and Rennie ever sang together?" Ba nee asked.

"Oh yeah; plenty, back home we used to sing for a talent show at our school every year." She said, "it's been a while since we've done it though."

"That's neat; yaknow Ashley wants to sing too. She says one day she's going to be on stage like Jem." Ba nee said, Zoey cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean that blond girl that thought me and Ren were weird?" she asked, Ba nee nodded.

"Yeah; she really liked Rennie, but she's mad at her now." She said.

"What'd Ren do this time?" Zoey said, half-jokingly.

"Ashley wanted Ren to use her song in their concert but Rennie said she couldn't do that since Ashley was the one who wrote them." Ba nee explained, Zoey's face twisted in thought.

"No offence to you starlight girls Ba nee; but that girl's got issues." She said, Ba nee nodded.

~0~

Ren was outside with Becky, Samantha, and Jem when a car pulled up to the starlight house. It was a large black van, with tinted windows; someone was waving for Ren to come over. She did so without much hesitation.

"What's she doing?" Jem asked, Becky and Samantha looked over and shrugged.

"No one ever knows what Ren's doing, her mind's as hard to figure out as a Sudoku puzzle box." Becky said, Samantha nodded in agreement.

"She's always up to something though, it's sorta admirable; no matter what she's doing she's thing of something else." She said, Jem gave Ren a chary look then turned to the Kensington sisters.

"No offence to Ren or any of you; but what Ren does somewhat disturbs me." She said, the two laughed.

"Don't worry it frightens us too sometimes." Samantha said as Ren walked back to the girls. She narrowed her eyes at the three.

"Nani?"

~0~

Later at the bands apartment room, Samantha was just getting out of the shower when her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Samantha Kensington, Metal Voice manager speaking." She said as she answered it, a familiar smooth voice spoke on the other line.

"Hello Samantha, it's been a long time." Riot cooed, Samantha narrowed her eyes.

"How did you get my number?" she said in a low growl.

"Rennie gave it to me." Riot said sweetly.

"Yeah I believe that, what do you want Riot?" Samantha growled, she knew Ren well enough to know that she would never give her number out to someone like him.

"Samantha you're words cut me; you know you can call me by my real name, Rory." Riot cooed Samantha let out a frustrated growl.

"Is there a point to this call?" she snapped, Riot quickly back pedaled.

"Yes, actually; come meet me, at the rock café." He said, somewhat demanding her presence. Samantha seethed, whatever he wanted from her she wasn't going to give it to him. She sighed, her towel wrapped tightly around her hour glass like figure.

"Alright, fine; what time?" she asked, she didn't need to see the look on Riot's face to know he was grinning in assumed triumph. This thought made her roll her eyes.

"Eight o'clock tonight, I could come pick you up if you'd like?" Riot offered, Samantha huffed.

"I highly doubt Hagane-sama would like that." She said, then quickly hung up the phone before Riot had a chance to speak again, tossing it onto her clothes as she toweled the rest of herself off.

"Hey Sammie you done in there?" Becky's voice asked from behind the bathroom door.

"Oh sorry just a moment." Samantha called and got dressed, she decided she wouldn't be telling them. "Say is Ren still here?"

"Nah she went out for a walk; said she'd be back before the next rehearsal." Becky said, Samantha came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her head to dry off her hair.

"Is she really? You know Ren and her timing." She said, Becky shrugged.

"Yeah but it's not like anyone here can stop her from leaving." She said, "Now please tell me you didn't use all the hot water again."

"Oops."

~0~

Ren yawned as she walked down the streets to the park. She was by herself, not uncommon for her but for most girls her age it was a little odd. She narrowed her eyes at the people who were staring at her. It was as if they'd never seen a girl with white hair before. She growled at the realization that only not many people bleached their hair this much.

"Excuse me." A disembodied voice called out from behind her. Ren turned seeing a man with half his head shaved; the black hair that remained combed over to one side he looked a bit on the nerdy side with his strange outfit. Ren took one look at him and her face flushed a bit.

"Kawaii." She mumbled, then as if just realizing what she was doing stood up straight clearing her throat. "N-nani—er what?"

"You're Ren Hagane from the band Metal Voice right?" the guy asked, Ren nodded. "My friends call me Tech-Rat, I've been a fan of your band since I first heard you in Edo city."

Ren cocked an eyebrow; she knew who all her fans were from Edo, mainly because they sent fan letter after fan letter to her and the others. So who was this new guy; she groaned at the thought of actually having to speak but it was the price to pay for going out on her own.

"I know all Metal Voice's fans I don't recognize you." She said in a bored tone. Tech-rat nodded.

"That's understandable; I was only visiting the small town when I heard you perform." He said putting his hands in his pockets. Ren raised her brow.

"That so? Well then Tech-rat, it's nice meetin' ya." She said her lips twisting into a slight smile. "There a reason your bugging me?"

"I'm not usually a social person," Tech-rat began, Ren narrowed her eyes and said flatly; "I can tell."

"Right, anyhow I couldn't help noticing you went with Starlight music; why is that they don't look like the type of people you'd partner up with." Tech-rat went on. Ren shrugged.

"It's not like we weren't given another offer." She said, "But I don't like the Misfits; at all."

"Hm, so any chance for an autograph?" Tech-rat asked, Ren narrowed her eyes.

"I don't do that." She said dryly, then began walking. Tech-rat followed; Ren's face turned a slight shade of pink as she noticed him behind her. After a few more blocks she whirled around to face him.

"Nani o Baka!" she shouted, "Stop followin' me!"

Tech-rat's eye widened, then narrowed.

"I'm not the person I currently work for lives in this direction." He said, Ren glared her face almost as red as her merlot colored eyes.

"Yaknow you look like a real technical Wiz." She mumbled trying desperately to change the subject and save her from embarrassment. Tech-rat cocked an eyebrow.

"I am, fact I build all kinds of things for a guy named Eric Raymond." He said, Ren's brow raised and a sly grin crept across her face.

"Eric Raymond?" she repeated, "Very interesting."

~0~

"Miss Jerrica we've got a problem." Becky said walking into Jerrica's office, Jerrica turned.

"Oh Becky, what's wrong?" she asked, noting the hint of panic in the young drummer's voice. Becky bit her lip nervously.

"Ren's missing." She said.

**Muahaha! Ren has turned up missing right as she was having a nice (kinda) chat with the neutorious Tech-rat. I've always liked Tech-rat yaknow? He's cool (I can try to get past the lame haircut.) except I get the feeling he'd set up high-tech camera's in the girls locker rooms or something. Haha. Anyhow review please!**


	9. A twin's perfomance

Chapter 9

**Last chapter Ren went missing after taking a walk; I'm sure you're all wondering 'why the heck did they let a little kid run around on her own anyway?' if you I've got one thing to say; where the heck have you been the entire time you were reading this? Haha Ren's a tough girl right? Anyhow now the band is stuck; they have no idea where she is, no singer for the concert, and worst of all; they have to tell her older sister about it. What will happen? Find out here. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"What do you mean Ren's missing?" Jerrica asked standing up. Becky shrugged.

"I don't know; she went for a walk in town, she said she'd be back later and we haven't seen her since." She said. Jerrica bit her lip.

"Why did you let her go out on her own in the first place?" she asked.

"Ren's a tough girl; she can usually take care of herself." Becky said in her defense. Jerrica sighed, she had no idea of what to do.

"Alright let's think about this for a minute; maybe Ren isn't missing, maybe she's just taking her time on getting back." She said, Becky shook her head giving her a deadpan look.

"She's been gone for three hours." She said, Jerrica groaned. This girl was starting to be more trouble than she was worth.

"Alright I'll call the police and have them look for her." Jerrica said, reaching for her phone, Becky stopped her.

"You can't do that Miss Jerrica, if you do that Ren could get into big trouble." She said, Jerrica cocked an eyebrow at Becky who bit her lip looking in the other direction before she answered Jerrica's unasked question.

"Ren's been through a lot in her life, let's just leave it at that." She said. Jerrica frowned.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" she asked, Becky put her hands to her face.

"I don't know, usually Ren comes up with ways out of trouble; maybe we should just look for her ourselves." She suggested, Jerrica sighed.

"That's the only thing we can do then. You tell the rest of your band to start looking in the meantime Jem and the holograms are going to think of a way to fix all this." She said, Becky nodded then left, once gone Jerrica whispered into her earing.

"Synergy is there any chance you can locate Ren Hagane?" she asked, her earing began to glow.

"Jerrica Ren Hagane is currently in a van driving to an unknown location. I'm sorry Jerrica but my signal is lost out that way." Synergy said Jerrica bit her lip. Now what?

"Alright Synergy; thank you." She said then went to find the others.

~0~

Becky had told Othello, Blud, and Creepie about the situation. Samantha was nowhere to be found, but they all figured she was out on another business call. They all agreed they shouldn't tell Zoey, least they wanted to be kicked out of town.

"Creepie, Othello, I know how you are with talking; try not to let Zoey talk you into tell her about Ren, or you'll be wearing your instruments." Becky warned, Zoey was just as bad if not worse as Ren when her temper was set off.

"Talk them into telling me what?" Zoey's disembodied voice asked. Becky turned on her heel to face the blond haired girl.

"Nothing of course Zoey." She said smiling nervously, Zoey cocked an eyebrow, her gaze looking over the band members.

"Where's Ren?" she asked. The metals all looked at each other but said nothing. Angry, Zoey took a step forward, glaring merlot daggers at them for their silence.

"I'll ask one more time…Blud, where's Ren? Where is my sister?" she growled, the bunch flinched; she just _had_ to pick _him_ of all the members of the bands. Blud was never good under Ren's pressured glares; there was no way he would be able to stand Zoey's. However to the shock of the entire band—maybe even Ren if she were there—Blud shook his head and grinned.

"No disrespect to you Zoey, but I've dealt with Hagane-sama; you're glares are nowhere near as scary as hers." he said. Zoey let out a low growl of frustration, then there was a long silence before Creepie's voice broke through it.

"Ok! I'm caving! Ren's missing!" she shouted, her back rod straight and her electric purple hair standing on end. Zoey smirked in triumph; the Metals all drooped.

"Way to go Creep." Othello said face palming. Creepie pouted.

"I'm sorry she's scary, and besides maybe she can think of a way to getting Hagane-sama back." She shouted, the group froze giving Creepie a deadpan look. Why the hell hadn't anyone else thought of _**that**_?

"So Rennie's missing? Eh?" Zoey asked rubbing her chin a bit. Becky, Othello, Creepie, and Blud all nodded.

"Alright then, does miss Jerrica know about it?" she went on, again they all nodded. "Well that's problematic."

"You're tellin' us; what are we gonna do? The concert for those kids is tomorrow; what're we gonna do if we don't find little Hagane-sama?" Othello asked crossing his arms over his chest. Then suddenly Blud's face lit up, and he grinned again earning a leering gaze from Zoey.

"What? I don't like that grin on your face buddy, get rid of it." She said flatly. Blud let out a short laugh.

"I think I've got the best way to solving this." He said, then walked to the door, "You get Jem and her Holograms to meet me at the studio; I'll explain, Zoey you come too."

He then left without another word, Zoey turned to the others.

"What the crap just happened? What's that guy up to?" she growled, Becky, Othello and Creepie shrugged.

"I don't know; I've _never_ seen him so giddy." Becky said, then mumbled under her breathe, "I kinda like it."

"Well I don't like it. It's freakin' me out." Zoey grunted. Othello and Creepie nodded in agreement.

~0~

Zoey was seething a bit as she walked into Starlight house, she had gotten a call from Blud telling her to pick up something of Ren's; this little scheme the guy was thinking up was really starting to bug her. She made her way to Ren's former room, when she ran into Ashley.

"Hey, you're Ren's sister right?" she asked dryly, Zoey ignored her and searched the room.

"Hey don't ignore me." Ashley growled, "Say where's that weird sister of yours anyway."

Zoey snapped her attention to Ashley glaring at her and putting white fear into her.

"Alright listen to me right now you little brat!" she shouted, "I don't know what you're problem is with my sister but you better drop it!"

Ashley took a step back as Zoey moved forward, pointing a finger in her face.

"And just what the heck is _your_ problem?" she asked, Zoey grit her teeth.

"I don't have time for your crap! And for your information my little sister is missing. That enough to satisfy you?" she screamed, Ashley froze; she hadn't expected that. Zoey turned, finding what she was looking for and pushed her way back to the door. Ashley watched as she left; the shock never leaving her eyes.

"Ren's missing?"

~0~

"Alright Blud—err Kenneth, what's this idea you had planned out?" Jem asked, Blud grinned. Something that still bothered the others, mainly Zoey. All of them were in the makeup room of the studio, Blud gestured to the chair beside him.

"Zoey if you'd please sit here?" he asked, Zoey gave him a cautious stare but sat down.

"You and Hagane-sama are identical right?" Blud asked, walking over to the other side of the room, and picked up a wig box.

"Uh yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Zoey asked. The others were also curious.

"Blud you gonna let us in on this idea of yours?" Othello asked, Blud turned as if remembering they were there, he gave a sly smirk then turned back to Zoey, placing the wig on her head. He also began to tie it off into two pony tails. He then spun the chair around to where Zoey was now facing the others.

"Since you're twins it shouldn't be too hard to pull this off." He said, the others went wide eyed.

"I get it; we might be able to pull this concert off after all." Jem said.

"Outrageous! Blud you're a genius!" Kimber shouted.

"Yeah the crowed won't know the difference since Ren doesn't talk." Becky said, Zoey stood.

"Woaw wait a minute there's a huge problem here!" she shouted waving her arms in the arms. The others looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" Aja asked, Zoey bit her lip.

"I can't sing like Rennie, there's a huge difference in our singing voices." She said, "Ren's voice is more mature than mine."

"I doubt that'll be much of an issue; we'll just say Ren has a cold or something." Becky said. Othello elbowed Blud in the side.

"So how'd you learn to style hair like that?" he asked teasingly, Blud groaned and gave an awkward smile.

"Let's not get into that ok?" he said scratching a nonexistent itch at the back of his head.

~0~

Ren sat in the back of a black van patiently; she was tied with her hands behind her back, her ankles together, and she was staring at the back of her kidnapper's head. Eventually Zipper and Tech-Rat both got tired of her eyes and Zipper turned.

"Stop doin' that! it's creeping me out." He shouted, Ren narrowed her eyes at him, irritated.

"Not much of a comment with your mouth gagged like that." Zipper sneered, Ren leaned back and kicked the back of his seat hard enough to make his swerve, slamming her to the side of vehicle. She winced shaking her head sharply as if she was getting a head ache.

"Hey take it easy back there, no matter how hard you try you won't be getting out." Tech-Rat said, Zipper laughed at Ren's discomfort as she let out a low growl.

"Listen kid; don't get all bent out of shape with me; I'm only doing this for my paycheck." Zipper said, Ren rolled her eyes; she didn't care that she was being kidnaped she was more irritated by the fact that they had done it so stereotypically. Ren then began to wiggle around on the floor of the van, moving toward the wall. From there she pushed herself into a standing position. Then the van hit a bump and she slammed to the ground, hard. Zipper and Tech-Rat turned looking back at Ren.

"Quit your struggling we're almost there." He said, Ren's eye ticked as she glared at Zipper. Then the car came to a stop, and Zipper got out of the car.

"I told you we should have taken the other road my car is busted up now!" She heard Zipper growl, then Tech-Rat spoke.

"And I told you that this road was quicker, as for your car I don't really care." He said, Ren rolled her eyes; these two were worse than a married couple. She then rolled herself over as she heard more footsteps walking toward the back of the van. The doors then opened, to reveal Eric Raymond, Ren glared. She began shouting behind her gag but all that came out were muffled growls. Eric smirked.

"You, little Ren are about to know what happens when you make a fool of the misfits." He said, Ren glared intensely at him, as he ordered Zipper to take inside the building. Zipper slung her over his should and carried her inside. Ren Scanned the area as she was being taken against her will; she found that she was long since far away from any signal Jerrica's computer Synergy could manage to get. Her gaze then landed on Tech-rat who was walking along side Eric.

"Alright Tech-Rat you're sure she won't be able to break out of this?" Eric asked, Tech-rat narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, there are camera's and signal jammers planted all around the area, there's no way she'll be able to make it out." He said, Ren sighed.

'What a joke.' She thought, then was set down in a room, she started mumbling behind her gag again.

"Should we remove that?" Eric asked, Zipper shook his head.

"You don't want that, she'll more than likely scream her head off." He said Ren cocked an eyebrow.

'when have I ever been the type to scream?' she growled to herself, then she heard a growling voice that was all too familiar.

"Eric! Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?" Pizzazz shouted walking up to him, Eric flinched. It was then that she noticed Ren on the floor bound and gagged. Ren groaned.

'Don't tell me I'm gonna be stuck listening to her obnoxious voice all day.' She thought, 'being kidnapped is one thing but that's pure torture.'

"Well if it isn't the little queen of metal rock." Pizzazz said simply loving every minute of Ren's bondage. "Not so great being tied here is it? Eric take her gag off, I wanna hear her beg for us to let her go."

Eric hesitated but eventually told Zipper to remove it; the moment the gag came off Ren bit his finger.

"Ow! Stupid brat!" Zipper shouted moving to hit her when Tech-Rat stopped him. Ren snorted triumphantly then looked to Eric and Pizzazz.

"Alright you punks let get one thing straight if there's one thing Rennie Hagane doesn't do; it's scream like some little kid!" she shouted struggling to get free.

"Second; don't get so cocky to think this is enough to make me worry!" she growled, then her gaze leered to Tech-rat, then back to Pizzazz, "No amount of Tech is gonna keep me here, I'm a Hagane dang it!"

"Here I thought you didn't speak." Pizzazz said arrogantly; Ren narrowed her eyes at the spoiled woman.

"I don't but considering my current position; I'll have to for the time being; you people are too stupid to understand my simplest of gestures." She retorted. Pizzazz glared.

"You litte—you're not going anywhere." She said; Ren rolled her eyes.

Babe, you're goin' nowhere

Baby, face the facts

Got you where I want you

You might as well relax, relax, relax

You're trapped, and you can't break out

You're trapped, thought you can scream and shout

You're trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped

Baby you're trapped.

Baby you're trapped.

Ren rolled her eyes trying break her bonds.

No one's gonna save you

You're in sorry shape

Fight it all you want

There's no way to escape, escape, escape

You're trapped, and you can't get free!

You're trapped baby can't you see?

You're trapped, trapped, trapped, trapped

Baby you're trapped.

Ren rubbed her eyes with her still tied hands; then glanced up at Pizzazz.

"You done? Your voice is really irritating; hey Raymond, you're not gonna leave me here with her are ya? If that's the case, just shoot me; I can't take that kind of torture." She said, Pizzazz let out a loud growling noise.

"You arrogant little brat!" Pizzazz shouted, "It's time someone put you in your place!" the next motion shocked everyone, even Pizzazz herself. Pizzazz smacked her across the face, Ren stared wide eyed at her. After the initial shock of being hit by Pizzazz wore off Ren's features went dark.

"You're gonna regret that; _Pizzazz_." She said a heavy tone of darkness in her voice. Then with that warning she was silent the rest of the time; continuing to glare at Pizzazz.

"Oh please I'm not afraid of you. Little brat." Pizzazz growled and walked away. "Eric I'm outta here, Jem's concert is tomorrow and I want to be there to rub it in Jem's face when she can't perform."

She then left, leaving the rest of them to sit in the intense angry aura of Ren Hagane.

**Wow this is probably the longest I've spent on a chapter, I just didn't want to end it yaknow? And I love Tech-rat, he's just so creepy. Haha anyway—wow I just realized how creepy that was. Dang it I keep wanting to spell creepy like Creepie. Oh and yes I named her after that show 'growning up creepie' I thought it was cute (name wise.) and yeah the actual character's name is Creepula. So adorable! Anyway review please.**


	10. Screeching Metal

Chapter 10

**Last chapter was pretty long if I say so myself, and I do. Anyhow last time you found out Ren was kidnapped; and just when the Metals and Jem thought all hope was lost…Blud came to the rescue. Saying that all they had to do was dress Zoey up like Ren, however will the fans notice the voice difference? Guess we'll find out. Oh and thank you to my new reader for telling me about Haven house it really helps. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD**

"Wow Zoey, you look just like her." Creepie said, Zoey narrowed her eyes; she was thick with white foundation giving her the pail tan Ren had, with almost as thick eyeliner on and around her eyes. She was wearing Ren's signature look; a black cut off top and her pleated black and red skirt, dog collar and boots, and to top all that off she was wearing a silver/white haired wig tied off into two pigtails.

"Of course I look like her; we're twins!" she shouted, which was a little amusing. Zoey groaned; they were identical twins however Ren was totally different from Zoey, in the fact that she kept her hair long and avoided the sun. Zoey sighed.

"Alright Zoey; here's the song that Ren had written for the Haven House concert." Becky said handing her the paper with the song lyrics on it.

"We don't have much time so we'll get one good practice in before tomorrow alright Zoey?" Jem said; she gave an awkward smile; with Zoey looking just like Ren, she was going to have to be careful and not talk to her as if she knew her secret like the real Ren did. Zoey looked down at the lyrics, groaning.

"My sister is really knows how to title these." She muttered, Becky looked down at the paper. The lyrics read; Poetaster and singing dolls.

"Well it doesn't matter it's pretty appropriate for the show; I mean in a sense that she hasn't used the language she usually does." Becky commented, "This song is for you and Othello to sing; so let's get to work before Othello loses focus."

"Hey!" Othello shouted, Becky shushed him and then told him to start playing; Zoey swallowed hard then sang;

Meaningless wordplay, a dream of meaningful consciousness

A tarnished yet pure melody casts a brilliant shadow

I don't understand difficult things, but as flowing symbols

It starts to chase me, and envelops even my mistakes

As they are

An infinite poem of revelation, the finite wanderings of words

At the root of the clear motive, it vaguely trembles, then stops

I don't understand difficult things, but even though you're downcast

You're cute, so take my hand and let's fly together

Until we're satisfied

I wrap things in lovely words and send them all to the one I love

Dazzling hope always transforms into a shape that's not the one I wished for

At the end of the beautiful spiral, let's admire the warped soul

In a kind moment, let's sing, carried on the rough wind

(Othello)

As I think, as I wish, it changes shape, as it's done

(Zoey and Othello)

What are you thinking, what are you wishing, what deception are you practicing, what are you talking about?

As I think, as I wish, it changes shape, as it's done

As it's distorted, as it's decorated, as it's refined, as you are!

"This isn't good." Jem said, Zoey pouted.

"I told you I didn't have the right voice for Rennie's songs." She said, biting her thumb nail nervously.

"Now what? You got another plan Blud?" Aja asked, Blud shook his head.

"I only thought that far ahead. Didn't know Zoey had a higher pitch voice." He said, Becky sat behind her drums wringing her drumsticks in her hand. Suddenly she dropped them.

"I got it!" she shouted, "Zoey didn't you write that song you and Ren sang back home?"

"Yeah; but that was when we were kids; what are you getting at?" Zoey asked.

"Write a song that you can sing; something that can be sung with your voice and still have the Metal edge to it that we do." She said.

"Yaknow Becky you're more clever than people give you credit for." Creepie said, Becky blushed.

"Gaw*, not really." She said embarrassed, Zoey pulled her wig off and sighed.

"This won't be easy; you say this thing is tomorrow?" she asked Jem.

"Yes, it's a really important concert to help Haven house." Jem said nodding. Zoey groaned.

"Well I better get to it then. If I start thinking now I'll have it before the concert even starts; but let's hope that Rennie is found by then." She said, then walked off.

~0~

"So Samantha; how have you been doing?" Riot asked, Samantha cut her eyes at him.

"Oh stuff it Riot I came down here for one reason; and that's to tell you to leave Ren and the others alone." She snapped, Riot made a face then smiled.

"But I have done nothing to them." He cooed. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I know I may seem dumb but it's not too hard to figure out why you called me here; and it's never gonna happen." She said, Riot frowned.

"But Samantha we're a perfect match." He said, Samantha rolled her eyes.

(Perfect Match, Perfect match.)

Someone as wonderful as you.

Need someone as wonderful as me

(You need someone wonderful)

Baby, can't you see we're a perfect match, perfect match.

(We're a perfect match, perfect match)

Side by side, unified

We'll make an ideal pair (ideal Pair)

Where else can you find someone so good,

So right, so rare?

Someone half as good for you

No one is ever gonna be

(can't you see that' he's a perfect match together we could be a perfect match.

"Rory, you're a tool." Samantha said flatly. Riot gave her a confused look as she glared at him.

"You didn't think that stupid song was going to work did you? It may have before you put Hagane-sama's life in danger but that was then." She said.

I've been thinking that you've crossed the line,

if you disagree well that will be just fine,

cos you waste my time and waste my money

and you're not too cool and you're not so funny!

Spreading your seed all over the town

getting too greedy and messing around:

Oh my gosh you must be joking me

if you think that you'll be poking me.

Don't take me on no, no

Don't take me on no, no

Don't take me ooon

Shattered the lie but you think I don't already know,

Don't try to deny cos my fuse is ready to blow

Its your turn to learn I think that you know where to go

It's a shame, shame, shame for you

With that she stood up and walked away then stopped turning toward him.

"Must suck getting turned down by two girls. How's that for the ego?"she said snidely then walked off leaving Riot a little more than embarrassed.

~0~

"Hey; Zipper guy." Ren said dryly, Zipper was standing outside of the room where Ren was. she could tell because there was a window so that he could check to make sure she wasn't up to something while still being safe from her wrath.

"Hey; this is serious listen to me!" she shouted, banging on the door, she had managed to get her hands in front of her. "Untie me!"

"Yeah like I'm gonna do that." Zipper shouted back, Ren rolled her eyes.

'no wonder Creepula could break into Raymond's office, this guy's an idiot.' She thought, "Listen buddy I doubt that creep of a man told you but I gots a medical condition." She said.

"Yeah and what might that be?" Zipper asked, Ren groaned.

"Don't matter what it is. Just untie me so I can get to my medicine." She growled. She heard a groan as well as the door unlocking. Zipper was soon in the room; Ren presented her cuffed hands to him silently demanding he un-cuff her. He did reluctantly, then watched as she reached into her pocket, pulling out the strange blue/green liquid in a bottle.

"You gotta staring problem or a Lolita complex?" she growled, glaring at him, Zipper's face turned red in frustration as he left.

'hmph, loser. And what the heck kind of name is 'Zipper?' she thought squirting the medicine down her throat. She then made sure the coast was clear then began to untie the ropes that kept her ankles together. She was well aware of the three cameras in the room and was sure that Tech-rat guy was watching her. He would no doubt see her and then tell Zipper to stop her. However when she got free instead of running to kick down the door—something she could easily do—she found the chair she was originally sitting in and sat down, crossing her legs patiently as she tore the hair bands out of her hair letting her long silver/white hair fall to her backside. (Ren's hair goes to about that length when doen, which makes her look much older.)

~0~

Tech-rat stared at his monitor with a shocked expression; Ren wasn't trying to break out, she was sitting patiently as if waiting for someone to save her.

"What is wrong with this girl?" he thought aloud, he made the camera zoom in to see what was going on a bit better, when Ren's Merlot eyes glowered at his camera.

"This girl….is creepier than me." He noted, zooming back out, he smirked, he knew there was a reason he liked that girl, which why he was going to let her be.

"Smart boy." Ren said over the camera's microphone, almost as if she had heard his thoughts.

**End of chapter ten yay! Say does anyone know where the term 'Lolita' came from? A book called Lolita; I so badly want to read it. Hey come when did Lolita become a term for fashion? Was it from that same book? Anyhow today's music consisted of Poetaster and singing dolls by Hagane miku (I have the entire translation of that song in case someone wants them) perfect match by the Stinger, and Shame for you by lily allen. Review please! Ja-ne! oh does anyone know where I can find the romji and English lyrics to 'Okay green is the enemy?' by neru and rin?**

**PS-anyone else remember the annoying thing Eliza from 'My fair lady' would say? She just said it Xd**


	11. Breaking Metal!

Chapter 11-Breaking Metal!

** Oh yeah this is starting to come to an end; maybe, hopefully. I don't know. Anyhow last chapter you found out Ren had found a way out of her bonds and it now sitting waiting patiently for something; as to what we don't know yet. XD well I do, you don't muahaha! Hey does anyone actually read these? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Alright I've gotten it down; I'm done!" Zoey exclaimed, she was already dressed as Ren aside from the wig; that still needed to be put on.

"And not a moment too soon I might add Zoey; we've only got two hours before the concert." Jerrica said looking the paper over.

"I know but it's plenty of time; if I know my sister and I do she didn't just make a band with amateurs. These guys will have a sound for it in no time." Zoey said, waving the paper around, "Let's get this song to the others so we can practice it."

"Alright let's go." Jerrica said.

~0~

'ugh this is boring; I'm bored; there's nothing to do.' Ren groaned in her mind; she hadn't moved since she had broken lose from her bonds. She had been there all night not sleeping since she knew that Tech-rat was watching her—which really irked her—she didn't like being watched very much, nor did she feel like destroying the things.

My hands are wrapped up

Black stains are rising to them, aren't they?

The temperature fades, the scenery changes

Rising in hatred, so be my sacrifice—

"Hey cut that out brat; I don't care who you are that's just noise." Zipper shouted, Ren narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Then what the heck do _you_ think is music?" she growled glaring at the door.

"Nothing emo like that." Zipper said; Ren growled.

'emo?' she shouted in her mind, she stood up stomping over to the door. "I'll show ya emo; oh I'll show you!"

"Let's see ya then." Zipper said snidely Ren growled.

"Alright then!"

There's never ever, been a single light, that was gleaming love on me,

There's no real point, in trying to find, where my happiness has ran to.

When it gets too much, I flip the box, toys; scattered everywhere,

I open my eyes, seeing the mess, I cannot help but smile.

Beaten and traumatized by all your actions,

Can't save myself, I'm like a baby toy.

A sudden wetness, the rain pouring down.

It feels like it is running all across my back.

Fun to play with toys,

The adult world toys.

A living toy in my arms,

Is quite a sad idea indeed...

***Once all harm is done, the liar catches their breath,**

**I'm put into a state, empty mind.**

**Time stops, the pain really begins to hit me,**

**Hatred stained with an unpleasant black.**

Hey, I've found a toy I shouldn't have, holding it in my hand,

I will use it to, split and destroy this hideous feeling.

I will try to clean up my act and finally be free,

Even though this darkened hatred is unlikely to fade.

Am I the only one who see this mayhem?

The impact and size of your cruel intentions,

I can't help but keep feeling this pain only I know.

**So keep on ripping, keep on stabbing!**

It's the only way I can feel!

After Ren finished she began a coughing fit; she wasn't supposed to be doing the screaming voice, that's what Creepie was supposed to be around for. Ren's vocal cords couldn't take the strain.

"How's that? Jerk." She asked in a raspy voice. Zipper was silent making Ren think she had won. She snorted in triumph. 'Showed you creep.'

"Ya better appreciate that jerk." She growled, then walked over to the further part of the wall where one of Tech-rat's cameras were and glared.

"How bout you Tech-rat?" she said growling the name, there was annoying silence. She growled in frustration. 'Nothing. This is getting beyond bored.'

She then wrapped her arms around herself narrowed her eyes and walked around.

'*Ok, Green is the enemy.' She thought, 'Now what? I hope the guys found a way to do that concert. Meh they're Becky's smart she'll have figured something out.'

~0~

"Alright everyone we have one hour before the concert." Jerrica said; announcing the time for the benefit. Zoey, Metal Voice , and the holograms were all accounted for.

"Hey where's Jem? She's the one singing aint she?" Zoey asked. Jerrica and holograms paused.

"Oh uhm, I'll go get her." Jerrica said, then stepped outside.

"Why does she always have to go get Jem?" Zoey asked, "Aint she ever on time?"

"Eh...Jem's a very busy person, she's always up to something you know?" Aja asked, Zoey pursed her lips.

"Whatever; but why isn't Jerrica and Jem ever together?" she quizzed the holograms looked at each other with worried glances. This girl wasn't on to Jem and Jerrica too was she?

"Alright I found her." Jerrica said, with Jem by her side to the surprise of the Holograms, and diminishing any previous suspicion of Zoey.

"Sorry I was in the middle of something; now let's get this show on the road!" Jem shouted.

"See Zoey? You worry too much." Becky whispered nudging Zoey in the side. Zoey gave a strange look.

"So which one of you is the hologram?" Shana asked in a hush tone, Jem looked over.

"Jerrica is; I can't sing if I'm not Jem; and I can't deceive Zoey if I'm not with Jerrica." She said.

"Nicely done sis." Kimber said, just then Samantha came in.

"Sorry for being late; I had an errand to run." She said, then noticed the missing Ren.

"Where's Hagane-sama?" she asked.

"Ren's gone missing; we don't know where she is; she went for a walk and hasn't been seen since." Zoey said. Samantha narrowed her eyes.

"That no good lying dog." She growled.

"Excuse me? Samantha I haven't heard you use language like that since your rebel years." Becky said.

"Pardon my French." Samantha said, "But I bet I know what happened."

"Do tell." Zoey said.

"Really; if you have any idea where Ren might be tell us." Jem said.

"I just got back from a meeting with Riot from the stingers. I was wondering why he had called me out of the blue." Samantha said.

"You were with that no good blonde creep?" Zoey growled, gritting her teeth. Samantha nodded.

"Anyway I bet those misfits Are behind this." She said.

"That's a big assumption. Are you sure?" Jem asked.

"Think about it though Jem; it does sound like something they would do." Aja said.

"Yeah I mean let's think about their track record; they've already put Ren in harm's way once." Kimber said.

"Yeah let's not forget that." Blud said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Wouldn't surprise any of us if they were." Becky grunted, tightening her grip on her sticks.

"But we've got no proof; we can't go over there without anything to prove our case." Jem said.

"Jem's right; If Rennie was kidnapped we need proof, and if they did take her they've got some stones." Zoey growled.

"What makes you think that?" Raya asked, (notice this is her first line throughout the entire story, sorry bout that Raya fans.) Zoey gave her a deadpan look.

"Ren's not the easiest target in the world; let's leave it at that." She said. "Anyhow if they are behind Rennie's disappearance, we need to find some proof."

"Well what do you suggest?" Jem asked, Zoey rested her hand on her chin.

"We should continue with Blud's idea to use me as a double; those idiots didn't believe me when I said we were twins; this'll knock 'em right off their pedestal and with some luck they may lead us to Rennie." She said, the others nodded. Zoey was taking control almost as if she were the real Ren Hagane.

"Alright; well let's get to practicing." Jem said, Zoey nodded.

**Nya! No one knows where to find Ok, green is the enemy something I made a reference to. Muahaha! Anyhow yes; Pizzazz is the enemy; a refrence to her green hair. XD (*) the stuff in bold was her doing that death call thing; today's music consisted of Be my sacrifice by Hatsune miku, Adult toy English version by XshellaX I think I always get her username wrong so don't quote me on that one ok? Anyhow please review I have maybe if we're lucky two more chapters before the end; I told you this was gonna be shorter. Anyhow review I look forward to it.**


	12. Singing metal

Chapter 12-Singing Metal!

**Last chapter the gang found out how Ren Disappeared; the Misfits, big surprise right? Haha anyhow; now they need proof and Zoey knows just how to get it. And with the benefit in only an hour anything could happen. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! (Hey did anyone find my lyrics? haha)**

"Oh I can't wait to rub Jem's nose into the dirt after this." Pizzazz shouted gleefully.

"Yeah; I'd love to see the looks on those Metal Yanks' faces when they realize the Misfits have won this round." Jetta said snidely.

"but do you think Ren will be ok? We don't know what Zipper and that creep might do to her." Stormer said. The group turned.

"You goin' soft on us Stormer?" Roxy asked pointing in her face.

"N-no; it's just that Ren is still just a kid after all, and we've put her in danger once already." Stormer said defensively.

"That little brat knew what she was getting into when she entered the music business. If she can't handle a little mishap like this she shouldn't be singing." Pizzazz growled.

"After all it takes a lot to survive in this world." Roxy said.

It takes a lot, (it takes a lot)

To survive (to survive) in this world

(It takes a lot to survive in this world)

It's a jungle out there

So you better beware

It takes a lot (it takes a lot)

To survive in this world.

Life can be so hard

Girl, you'd better be on your guard, oh!

It takes a lot, (it takes a lot)

To survive (to survive) in this world

(It takes a lot to survive in this world)

We will survive!

"So let's not forget that right Stormer?" Pizzazz growled. Stormer bit her lip.

"Right." She said somberly.

~0~

"We all ready?" Jem asked mostly to Metal Voice since Ren was still missing and Zoey was a bit new to the entire thing.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Zoey said dryly; she was in her Ren costume complete with the silver/white hair wig.

"Don't worry Zoey; we can do this. Just relax alright?" Becky said soothingly.

"Yeah you'll rock just like Hagane-sama!" Othello shouted making the 'rock on' sign with his fingers.

"Rock head." Zoey mumbled.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Jem said walking ahead only to stop at the sight of a mop of familiar green hair.

"Hey Jem; how's the concert going?" Pizzazz asked snidely.

"Yeah that new band you signed on seems to be giving you a heck of trouble." Roxy said, "With their singer that's ran off."

"What are you wankers goin' on about now?" Becky asked, so Samantha was right. "Hagane-sama is right here."

"What?" Pizzazz shouted, seeing the Ren dressed Zoey standing in her place. Zoey bit her lip; trying her best not to say a word.

"That can't be!" Roxy shouted.

"What made you think Hagane-sama left?" Creepie quizzed cocking an eyebrow.

"We just had a hunch let's call it that!" Jetta shouted.

"Right; so why are you here? Shouldn't you ladies be attending some loser convention?" Blud asked towering over them (Blud is the tallest person in Metal Voice). Pizzazz glared at him.

"You shut your mouth creep!" she shouted pushing past him, Blud gave a strange and confused look.

"Creep?" he repeated out loud as Pizzazz and the others walked off in a huff.

"Do I seem creepy to you?" he asked Becky.

"Only to everyone outside of Metal Voice." She said winking and sticking her tongue out flirtatiously.

"Right well that proves it; they have my sister." Zoey said, pulling out her phone and dialing. "Alright Sammie, they're heading your way, start tailing them; they'll lead you to Rennie."

~0~

"Right; We see them now." Creepie said as the Misfits drove past. Samantha turned the engine on and drove after them. They were driving pretty fast so when Samantha hit a pot hole that the Misfits had been able to dodge, the car jumped.

"Hey! Don't you know how to drive lady!" Shouted a disembodied voice; Samantha and Creepie paused turning back to see three girls emerge from underneath a blanket at the back of the Metal Roller.

"Shirley, Ashley, Ba nee? What are you three doing back there?" Samantha shouted.

"Rennie's missing, we want to help save her." Ba nee said sweetly.

"Yeah and you wouldn't take us along if we asked." Ashley snapped, Samantha looked to Shirley who was blushing a bit.

"I just fell asleep back here; but now I wanna help to. Rennie is our friend!" She shouted. Samantha sighed.

"Alright fine; you three can tag along; it's too late to drop you guys off." Creepie said taking on her more intelligent and sly tone.

"Creepie what's with the voice?" Ashley asked. Creepie thought for a minute then grinned stupidly.

"What are you talking about silly, my voice is the same as always." She said, then turned around and whispered to Samantha, "This could be a problem."

~0~

"Pizzazz! Slow down, we're going to crash if you keep driving like this!" Jetta shouted.

"Shut up Jetta! That little brat got out somehow and I'm going to give that creep and that thug a piece of my mind!" Pizzazz growled, "That stupid plan of the Stingers didn't work!"

"Can you at least slow down a little; you nearly drove us off the edge back there!" Roxy shouted. Pizzazz seethed and slowed down.

"Thank you." Roxy and Jetta both breathed, Stormer also sighed in relief as she let go of the armrest. She hadn't realized she was gripping it so tightly till she released and noticed the torn fabric.

~0~

"Sah! Watashi wa taikutsuda!" Ren shouted, throwing the chair at the wall. She was bored, ticked off, hungry and now she had no place to sit. She huffed.

'Maybe I should just kick the door down.' She thought rubbing her temples annoyed.

"Hey calm down back there, and don't be speaking that moon speak either." Zipper called back. Ren snapped her attention to the door.

"Are wa nanida?" she asked in a dark tone, as she punched the door, leaving a large dent in it. There was a quick shuffle telling Ren she had made him fall.

'Stupid.' She thought snorting again as she walked to the middle of the room. She then thought that perhaps this was a good time to try that dance technique Danse was trying to teach her. The thought that Tech-rat was watching her far out of her mind; she began to dance, spinning around like a ballerina until she stepped on her foot and fell. She hear snickering behind the door.

"Oi! What you laughing about?" she growled, the snickering stopped.

'Jerk, why doesn't he try doing this crap see how easy it is.' She thought crossing her arms. She then decided to try again, this time doing the move with ease.

'HA! Take that dance lessons! Danse's got nothing on me!' she shouted in her head, continuing with her dancing. Eventually she had gotten bored with it and stopped, and started pouting and looking at the chair that she had broken against the wall.

"Boooring." She groaned.

**Haha all the scenes with Rennie she's always complaining about being bored why is that do you suppose? Oh well review please; and look forward to chapter 13. Ja-ne!**


	13. Broken metal

Chapter 13- broken Metal

**Ok recap of the story thus far; Ren's sister Zoey came to check on spilling Ren's serious medical condition, only to beg that Jerrica continue to let her little sister's band play. Then the misfits and the Stingers get the great idea to kidnap Ren Hagane. So Ren ends up missing and Metal voice is without a singer until Blud gets the great idea to dress Zoey up to look like her. This idea works well enough to make the Misfits think that Ren had broken out of the building they stashed her in. not realizing it was really Zoey Hagane with a wig. Now the Misfits are storming to the building with Creepie, Samantha, and three uninvited guests tailing them. What will happen next? We'll have to find out. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD! **

"Eric!" Pizzazz screeched once they had reached the building Ren had been sitting in. Eric, turned.

"Pizzazz what are you four doing here? I thought you'd be at that concert Jem is holding?" he said; Pizzazz glared.

"We would have been if you and your goons had kept Ren Hagane in place! She's back with Jem and the holograms!" Pizzazz shouted.

"That's impossible; Tech-rat has kept an eye on her all day she hasn't left." Eric said.

"Oh really? Then why did we just see her with Jem?" Roxy asked.

"You said you'd keep a close eye on her!" Stormer said, Tech-rat leaned back in the chair he was sitting in looking back at the singing group.

"I have; she hasn't made an attempt to escape once." He said rubbing his sore eyes.

"Maybe you're computers are on the fritz yank." Jetta said.

"That's highly unlikely; I built these myself and even if they were Zipper would have notified me that she had escaped." Tech-rat grunted; "Take a look for yourself, she hasn't moved; other than to put a dent in the door and throw a chair."

The four looked to the monitor; Ren was standing doubled over in the middle of the room her hands on her head. Her back was to the camera and her hair down. Ren then turned to face the camera.

"Is that Screeching woman back?" she shouted, "Pizzazz you give me a headache!"

"Why that little brat!" Pizzazz shouted, Tech-rat and the others laughed. "What are you two laughing at."

"Would somebody shut her up!" Ren's voice shouted through the camera's mic.

"So if Ren's here, who was with Jem and the holograms?" Stormer asked.

"I'm going down there to find out." Pizzazz growled stomping past the others and walking to the room Ren was held in.

~0~

Minutes after the ringing noise in Ren's ear stopped she heard a another screeching sound.

"Move out of my way! I'm goin' in there!" Pizzazz's voice shouted, Ren covered her ears as Pizzazz and thee misfits walked in.

"Alright Rennie Hagane, what's going on here?" Pizzazz asked. Ren narrowed her eyes.

"Hagane-sama." She grunted, Pizzazz let out a frustrated scream forcing Ren to cover her ears again.

"Yaknow you should really get that high pitch screeching noise tested I think you can communicate with bats." She groaned. "And to answer your question; what are you talking about?"

"How are you here and still with Metal voice?" Jetta shouted. Ren cocked an eyebrow in confusion then laughed.

"Nice thinkin' sis." She mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Roxy asked, Ren smirked.

"I said the stress is messing with your thinking sis." She said with a snort. "I've been here for two days; you can even ask that Tech-rat guy. He's been watching me, along with that Zip guy."

"Oh you think you're so clever don't you?" Pizzazz growled, Ren narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"I don't think I am; I know I am." She retorted.

"You spoiled little brat!" Pizzazz shouted.

'Me spoiled? You're the one with million dollar daddy.' Ren thought. "Hey lemme know when your plan comes crashing down."

"You…I'm gonna wring your scrawny neck!" Pizzazz shouted, Ren cocked an eyebrow.

"Careful with those threats Miss Phillis." She said Pizzazz went wide eyed.

"How did you know my real name!" She shrieked, Ren smirked.

"Doesn't take much to figure out things about you, Pizzazz, you have your daddy fund everything you do, I told you I was going to get you back and when I get out of here; you're gonna regret messing with Ren Hagane." She said snidely, looking at her fingernails and giving a sideways glance at Pizzazz and the others.

"Any questions ladies?" she asked in a dark tone.

~0~

Tech-rat laughed as he watched the misfits stared in wide eyed silence at Ren's comment. This girl knew more about the Mifits than any of them knew her. She was clever, and Tech-rat was impressed.

"This kid is entertaining." He thought aloud. Eric looked over at the monitor.

"What? What just happened?" he asked, Tech-rat shrugged.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said, smirking.

~0~

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Kimber shouted.

"Ok; ready everybody." Jem asked, the holograms nodded as Jem took the stage.

"Hello everyone you're all in for a real treat; this is Metal Voice's second concert this month. Now let's give them a round of applause!" Jem shouted. The crowd cheered.

People who care (people who care)

Are people who share

People who give so people can live!

Caring people are people who try

Who aim for the sky and never say die!

Very rare it's true

But I know one or two

People just like you.

Whoa people who care (people who care)

All can help make a change

Set people free

By helping people to see!

Very rare it's true

But I know one or two

They're people just like you.

"We love you Jem!" the crowd shouted when Jem finished.

"Thank you; and remember all the proceeds will go to haven house." Jem said sweetly.

"Where are Creepie and Samantha they haven't checked in yet." Becky said looking at her watch.

"Relax I'm sure they're already trying to bust Hagane-sama." Blud said.

"Yeah; Creep's not a creeper for nothing." Othello.

"Alright let's give it up for Metal voice!" Jem called, Zoey bit her lip.

"Ok blokes it's show time!" Becky said, as the Metals took the stage; Becky came to the mic.

"Hey we're Metal Voice!" she shouted, "Now you all know Ren isn't much of a talker so I'm gonna do the intro for us guys."

"Oh base we have the base master; Blud! On guitar king of rifts; Othello! And Princess of metal rock Ren Hagane! And I'm Becky beats." she shouted, "Now we're gonna make things a little different from our usual scene back in Edo. Rennie start us off!"

The crowd quieted down a bit aside from the small cheers as the band began to play.

~0~

"What do you see Creep?" Samantha asked, Creepie was dressed in an all-black cat suit she had under her clothing, she was looking through a pair of high-tech binoculars.

"At least ten cameras on the outside; probably three more inside; whoever owns this place sure knows how to keep up security." She said.

"Hey you're acting awfully strange you know that Creepie?" Ashley quizzed. Creepie smirked but didn't take her eyes off the building.

"There's a reason for that; this is the real me; Creepula Sutcliff famously unknown cat-burglar." She said, "Oh hey lookie the Misfits are leaving!"

"Alright Creep, now's your chance get in and get Hagane-sama!" Samantha said. Creepie gave a wink and smiled.

"I'll be back before you say barfalamule!" she said.

"Creepie is starting to freak me out." Ba nee whispered. Creepie turned to her smiling innocently.

"Relax Ba nee; I'm still the same Creepula you and our Hagane-sama know." She said, then climbed out of the roof of the Metal Roller.

"Time to for me to really test my 'metal' heehee." Creepie giggled, then took off for the building.

Moments later she was on the roof; a spray paint bottle in hand. She found one camera and sprayed.

"this is gonna be sweet." She said gleefully.

~0~

Alarms went off inside the Tech-rat's camera room, Eric turned to him.

"What is that? What's going on Tech-rat?" he asked, Tech-rat began to type on the keyboard.

"Someone's breaking into the building! I don't know how but they've somehow made it inside!" he shouted. He clicked from camera to camera, only to find a purple head of hair and a quickly blackened screen.

"Who is this guy?" Tech-rat growled, flipping from screen to screen angle to angle trying his best to catch this intruder but failing miserably.

~0~

Ren sat in the middle of the room, smirking a bit. She had heard the alarms and she knew full well who was.

"Hey Hagane-sama!" Creepie said popping out from the ceiling. "Wassup?"

Ren narrowed her eyes at Creepie. Creepie giggled.

"Yeah I suppose not much huh?" she asked, Ren nodded. "Oh hey should I black out those cameras?"

Ren shook her head.

"No, I want them to see us leave, now let's go." She said, Creepie nodded, and extended a hand to Ren. She took it and Creepie lifted her up into the ceiling as she flipped off the camera.

'Take that, you're Tech's got nuthin on my Creepula.' She thought, and the two soon disappeared into the ceiling.

~0~

"That girl….she's too clever. She has her own cat burglar." Tech-rat said,

"Well can't you get her back?" Eric said, "Stop them or something?"

"No this was only meant to keep Ren in the room; not keep them from leaving." Tech-rat growled, Eric bit his lip.

"Y-you're kidding me!" He shouted.

**Muahaha! Ren has officially broken out; with the help of Creepie. Now what'll happen? See what happens next in the next chapter. Review please! Ja-ne!**


	14. Twin metals

Chapter 14

**Last chapter Ren had managed to escape the building thanks to Creepie; famously unknown cat burglar. XD yay. Anyhow now Ren's out for vengeance on Pizzazz what do you think she'll do? well you'll only find out in Jem and Twin performance! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Rennie!" Ba nee and Shirley shouted when they saw Ren, Ren jumped a bit surprised to see them in the van.

"Ren we were so worried!" Shirley shouted hugging Ren. Ren sighed, hugging her back. "Even Ashley was worried."

Ren cocked an eye brow then noticed Ashley was sitting in the back of the van remaining quiet. She looked to Ba nee.

"Yeah; when Zoey told us you were missing she got all worried and said we should help." Ba nee said with a nod. Ren then peeled the tear soaked Shirley off of her, patting her on the head. Then looked over to Ashley, and smirked.

"Tsundere?" she said, Ashley gave her a look.

"Ren, that's the first anime reference I've ever heard out of you for as long as I've known you." Shirley said, then looked to Ashley. "A Tsundere is a character in anime that seems to be really mean and a real loner but on the inside they worry about every little thing and a really nice."

"Alright now we've got the mushy stuff out of the way; Ren you've got a concert to sing at with Jem." Samantha said, pushing the gas pedal all the way to the floor and speeding off.

"Hey wait till we get our seat belt on first Samantha!" Ashley shouted.

"Haha! I love this van!" Creepie said gleefully. Ren rolled her eyes.

~0~

"Just what is going on here!" Pizzazz shrieked once she saw Zoey as Ren on the stage.

"Just who is that up there? She can't be Ren." Jetta said, "Those yanks are pulling the wool over our eyes."

"Would you guys shut up?" Rapture snapped, she was there along with the other members of the Stingers. They gave her a silent glare.

With a bold and sudden calling, Western Revolution's starting

Let our hearts be open to it

Pacifist nation

Riding on a penny-farthing, it's the flag of our sun rising,

Warding evil spirits like an ICBM!

Thousands of cherry blossoms dwindling in the light

Though I can't hear your voice, keep what I say in mind -

This bouquet that surrounds is iron poison, see,

Looking down at us from that big guillotine!

Passing through the gates on the mountain peaks,

Escaping this world, kill all the evil fiends

Surely this will end in a denouement

Among the crowds giving their applause

SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI

NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO

koko wa utage hagane no ori sono

dantoudai de mioroshite

Darkness has just engulfed the universe we know

The lament that you sing can't reach ears anymore

We are still far away from reaching peaks of hope

Go ahead, keep shooting, use the flashing bolt!

On the train tracks, running along the line,

let us move forward. Don't look behind.

Boys and girls becoming like samurai

just like those from our previous life

Thousands of cherry blossoms dwindling in the light

Though I can't hear your voice, keep what I say in mind -

This bouquet that surrounds is iron poison, see,

Leaping down to us from that big guillotine

Thousands of cherry blossoms dwindling in the light

Once your song can be heard, we'll dance with all our might

This bouquet that surrounds is iron poison, see,

Go ahead, keep shooting, with that ray gun, lead!

When Zoey had finished her song the crowed looked at them with unease. Zoey bit her lip.

"There's no way that's Ren Hagane!" shouted someone in the crowd, Pizzazz smirked thinking that she had won this round, even if that was Ren she wasn't doing too well with this crowd. The band member exchanged looks of worry.

~0~

"Ok Ren we don't have time to get you ready so you're going to have to go on." Samantha said as they pulled up to the concert hall. Ren nodded and looked to the three girls and Creepie.

"It's show time!" said with a wink, then took off toward the sounds of an unpleased crowed.

~0~

"What are we going to do now?" Blud asked, Becky shrugged, she had no idea.

"This is just Ace; those yanks are going to get theirs." Jetta said.

"I bet Jem's not looking to good either right now." Pizzazz snickered. Riot and Minx also gave smug looks to Metal Voice.

Zoey looked back behind the stage, looking at Jem who was giving an uneasy look to the crowd. She then sighed, raising the mic to her face.

"You're right, I'm not Ren Hagane." She confessed, The misfits and The stingers paused, what had she just said?

"Zoey what are you doing?" Othello asked, Zoey gave him a sideways glance.

"This was a stupid idea and we all know it." She whispered, then reached up and tugged the wig off.

"I'm actually Rennie's twin sister; Zoey Hagane." She said, Everyone in the crowd gasped, Pizzazz nearly shrieked with anger. Riot faltered a bit, nearly falling out of his seat, while Minx simply glared. Rapture happened to be the only one who wasn't shocked, not that anyone else noticed.

"You see my sister, Ren, ran off to just before the show we haven't really seen her lately." Zoey went on, "So to keep the show going I dressed up like her to take her place. As you can well see that didn't turn out too well."

The crowd was silent, and Zoey knew that she was getting nowhere. She looked back to Jem then noticed a familiar mop of silver/white hair running toward the stage. Zoey lit up and then smiled at the crowd.

"But let's not worry about that and welcome the real leader of Metal Voice; Ren Hagane!" Zoey shouted, as Ren skidded to a halt next to her. Ren's hair was still down and she glared at the crowd as they began to cheer.

"What?" Pizzazz and Minx shouted at the same time, they stood up, staring at the two girls on the stage.

"So the girl was telling the truth when she said she was a twin." Riot mused, mentally kicking himself in the head for not believing it.

"You sure know how to create suspense sis." Zoey laughed, then glared at her little sister and mumbled.

"Where the heck were you?" she said, Ren narrowed her eyes in Zoey's direction.

"I'll answer all your questions after the show." She muttered then looked to Becky who nodded.

"Gomenasai! I know I'm late, but I've got a treat for you." She shouted to the crowd, she looked back at Jem who was at the moment sweating. Ren gave her the 'Ok' sign, then turned back to the crowd. Zoey went to step off the stage but Ren grabbed her by the shirt collar stopping her sister from exiting.

"Ren what are you doing?" Zoey asked, Ren handed her a second microphone, then stepped to the other end of the stage.

"Karakuri blast." She mumbled, Zoey smirk. Then Ren looked to Becky and nodded. Becky and the others began to play, and Zoey started off.

(Ren&Zoey)

Ready? Ok!

(Zoey)

Mean girls…

Well I'm not a mean girl; I've known a few!

They'll make you cry baby, and then blame it on you!

They'll hate you if you're pretty, they'll hate you if your not.

They'll hate you for what you lack and they'll hate you for what you got.

(Ren and Zoey)

Mean girls, make stuff up!

Mean girls, just back luck.

Mean girls….ssssuck.

"This is a disaster! Ren Hagane is going to pay for this!" Minx shouted, that was twice now she had made the Stingers look like a fool. Even if no one else knew about it.

"You're the ones who keep underestimating her, it's your own faults." Rapture said remaining seated next to Riot who was silently watching the concert.

(Ren)

Starts on the playground; pulling your hair.

Then in high school, it gets worse from there.

You'll see 'em comin' they travel in backs

Smile to your faces, stabbin your back.

If they aint out a prowlin', creepin down the halls.

You'll find them by the locker baby; Sharpening their claws!

(Ren and Zoey)

Sugar and spice and everything nice.

Think she's hot, but she's cold as ice.

First comes love, then comes marriage.

Then comes a momma with another little wanna be-

Mean girl's, best friends forever!

Mean girls, almost never.

Mean girls…whatever.

Mean girls!

"Thank you everyone! That was Metal voice with a guest appearance Zoey Hagane."Jem said coming back on stage.

"We thank you all for coming out here today; and thank you even more for donating to help Haven House. With this more children will be able to get back on their feet." Kimber said, and with that the concert ended.

~0~

"Eric! You and your little goons didn't keep Ren away from the concert!" Pizzazz shouted into her cell phone.

"That's right! Ren still got on stage and now Jem's got a lot more publicity now that Ren's known to have a sister!" Roxy shouted after words.

"There was nothing any of us could do; She had the help of a pro. It was just like last time with the medicine." Eric said on the other line.

"Eric you're gonna pay for this!" Pizzazz shrieked, then hung up the phone.

"I'm telling you Pizzazz you can probably talk to bats with that shriek." Ren's disembodied voice said behind the four. They all turned and saw her standing not far from them with her sister Zoey next to her.

"Ren Hagane! You little—"

"Careful there Phyllis Gabor." Ren snapped, "Remember I know more than you think; and I've got plenty of ways to throw you and your million dollar daddy into the poor house."

Pizzazz shut right up at the mention of that. What could Ren possible know that could make her family go bankrupt? Ren gave a sly smirk.

"However; I won't be so inclined to do that if you and Misfits Music agree to give a very generous donation to Haven House, _and_ Starlight house." She said, Pizzazz growled. Ren really irked her.

"How much?" She growled. Zoey beamed.

"You're going to match the price of the amount that was taken up during the concert; three-hundred thousand dollars should be enough, for Haven House." She said.

"You're not really going to give that money to her are you Pizzazz?" Stormer asked. Pizzazz narrowed her eyes.

"I have no choice otherwise we'll be broke." She said, then took out her check book and began writing the check.

"Oh and another hundred thousand for Starlight house." Zoey said. She looked to Ren who was steadily watching Pizzazz scribble out the amount and her signature. She then handed the two checks to the sisters.

"Nice doing business with you." Zoey said walking off, Ren then stopped.

"And don't even think about making this bounce; the info I have would make your head spin if it got out." She said then the two left.

"You were bluffing back there weren't you Ren-ren? You don't have anything on her do you?" Zoey said plainly, Ren smirked.

"Yes; but she doesn't need to know that." She said, as they walked off.

~0~

"Alright Ren tell us; were the Misfits the ones that kidnapped you?" Jerrica asked, she the holograms, Metal Voice, Samantha, Shirley, and Zoey were all back at Starlight music. Ren nodded.

"Hai—however I need to confess something." She said, the others looked at her with confusion. Ren sighed.

"I knew what they were up to from the beginning." She said, "Rapture had told me that Minx had come up with a plan to kidnap me; so when I ran into Eric's tech-wiz I went along with it."

"Why would Rapture tell you this?" Shana asked.

"And more importantly how could you make everyone worry like that?" Jerrica snapped, Ren flinched a bit. Something that just didn't happen when she was being scolded.

"Hagane-sama how could you?" Creepie asked. Ren bit her lip.

"To test Metal Voice, and myself." She said looking down at her feet, she then looked the others in the eyes.

"What do you mean test?" Zoey shouted, grabbing Ren by the shirt collar.

"I wanted to know what they would do if they were in a bind, and myself control." Ren explained, Zoey glared.

"How could you make me worry for nothing?" she shouted, throwing Ren to the ground.

"I never would have put the concert in any real danger; and I knew those idiots at Misfits music wouldn't really be able to contain me." Ren said defending herself.

"I can't believe you would do this to your band; to _ME_!" Zoey shouted. Ren looked up at everyone and saw the disappointment on their faces.

"Give me a break, they would have done something else if I hadn't. Something worse that could have put Haven House in trouble." She said looking to the floor. Becky growled in frustration.

"What are we all doing? We know this is how Ren works; this isn't the first time she's tested us!" Becky said, then went on pointing out the many times Ren had tested her band members; stealing Blud's lucky guitar pick to make him see how he faired without it(he failed that test miserably), the time he brought in Creepie's obsessive older sister to see if she would stand up for herself, and stay in the band. Then there was the time she tested Othello by having his more pop favoring brother threaten his spot on Metal Voice. (however he ended up passing that because Ren was annoyed by him)

"Ren's done this a lot of times." Jerrica said, Ren nodded as Becky turned to her.

"And she'll no doubt do it again. This is yet another thing Ren Hagane does, it's not out of malice or anything like that." Becky said, "Ren's just not good at trusting people."

"But who was Ren testing?" Aja asked. Ren stood up.

"The whole band. My plan was to see how they would work if they didn't have me and were supposed to do a concert, if they had failed and asked to cancel their appearance; I would have broken out of there and made it back in time to perform." Ren said, getting her more serious tone back.

"But still you didn't have to go to such extremes as to let the misfits get ahold of you." Kimber added. Ren shrugged.

"If I hadn't I wouldn't have gotten Pizzazz to donate to the Haven House fund raiser." She said narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Say what?" Shana asked, Ren nodded pulling the two checks out of her pocket. Jerrica and the others were astounded; they couldn't believe she had gotten Pizzazz to agree to that. Ren then looked to Zoey whose arms were crossed, and was staring daggers at Ren.

"I still can't believe you'd do that to me. I thought you were in real danger back there!" She shouted.

"I didn't expect you to come here just to check on me." Ren mumbled, Zoey shook her head and walked away. Ren opened her mouth to speak but Zoey had already left slamming the door behind her.

"Go on Ren; we can't have another seething Hagane on our hands." Becky said, Ren nodded and ran after her.

**Oh Zoey's mad at Ren, will she be able to get Zoey to forgive her? You'll only find out if you keep on reading Jem and twin performance! Love it or your money back…..wait a sec you're not paying for this haha! Review please!**


	15. Twisted Metal!

Chapter 15-Twisted metals

**Last chapter you saw Ren and Zoey sing together for the first time in the story; oh come on you know I was going to do that. Anyhow you also found out that Ren had known about the plot to kidnap her, and was just testing Metal Voice and the others. Whilst the band members forgave Ren, Zoey wasn't so quick to forgive, now Ren has to try to get Zoey to see why she did it. Will she be able to get Zoey to see why? You'll only find out if you read the final piece to Jem and Twin performance. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Zoey!" Ren shouted running after her older sister, Zoey spun around and glared.

"I can't believe you Ren! You set this whole thing up!" she shouted, Ren shook her head.

"No; I didn't; Pizzazz and her misfits were the ones that set this entire thing into motion. I didn't know that they were going to do that until Rapture told me." She explained, "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Ren it's going to take a lot of time to get me to forgive you for what you did." Zoey mumbled, Ren nodded, Zoey smirked, "But we're still sisters; you gotta start letting me in on these things."

"If I had would you have gotten up on that stage with me?" Ren asked, Zoey rolled her eyes.

"you suck."

"No I rock." Ren said holding her hand out. "*Rucky?"

"Rucky." Zoey said, clapping her hand in her sister's. an action they normally did when they finished having a fight.

"Now let's get back to the others, before they think we killed each other." Zoey said then the two ran back to the others.

~0~

"It's good to see you two are back in each other's good graces." Kimber said.

"It takes more than Ren making some lame test to get me to stay mad at her." Zoey explained hugging her sister. Ren made an exaggerated gagging face but then grinned.

"That's great; seeing you two so close, kinda makes me envy you a little." Kimber said laughing, "I mean Jerrica and I are pretty close, but you two are different."

"It's the twin thing." Zoey said jokingly. Kimber laughed.

"Ren I can't believe you got Pizzazz to donate so much to haven house; how'd you do it?" Jerrica asked. Ren pursed her lips but remained silent, then Zoey stepped in.

"We made her an offer she couldn't refuse." She said smirking. Jerrica gave an uneasy look.

"Oh don't worry miss Jerrica it was nothing like that; Ren and I are just good at bluffing." Zoey then said, Ren gave a strange look.

"We?"

"Ok, Ren's good at bluffing." Zoey confessed. "But I am too; just so yaknow."

Ren rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"Oh Ren, I almost forgot." Zoey started Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Alright Rennie Mary-sue Hagane, you've managed to doge my questions for three days."

"Nani?" Ren asked.

"Ren we haven't seen each other for an entire year; in that year you've only lived with Rebecca for three months." Zoey said, "Where have you been sleeping the other nine months?"

"Metal House; I did pay for the place after all." Ren said nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders. "No big deal."

"No big deal? Ren that is a big deal, you can't live on your own like that." Jerrica said. Ren tilted her head.

"But Ren doesn't she lives with the rest of us at that apartment." Becky said. Jerrica shook her head.

"Ren you can't live there anymore alright." She said Ren went wide eyed.

"Ren doesn't see why, where else is she supposed to go?" Becky asked.

"Starlight house, is a home for girls like you." Jerrica said, Ren shook her head feverishly.

"While Ren has made friends there I don't think going there would be a good idea." Becky said.

"Wait a minute Becky I think it'd be a great idea." Zoey said, Ren turned narrowing her eyes at Zoey.

"Don't look at me like that Ren; I'm not a traitor." She said, Ren shook her head.

"Also; Ren what kind of schooling have you gotten?" Jerrica asked, "What grade are you in?"

"About that Miss Jerrica; Hagane-sama's a drop out." Blud said, Ren glared sending a shiver down Blud's spine. "Sorry."

"Drop out? But your only twelve." Raya said, Ren shrugged.

"Well to honest we're about fourteen." Zoey said. "But what do you mean you're a drop out?"

Ren flinched, "Aheh."

"Rennie Mary-sue! You're only in grade school! How could they ever let you drop out?" Zoey shouted.

"They didn't I just stopped showing up." Ren mumbled.

"Ren you can't be successful if you don't go to school. Shame on you for not making her go to school." Jerrica said, scolding the others for Ren's lack of schooling.

"Yeah; Jerrica please don't take this the wrong way; but we really didn't care that she didn't go to school. Ren's smart as it is." Becky said.

"Hagane-sama's a smart cookie!" Creepie said. Zoey glared at the group.

"Well there's no way I can't let this band continue if Ren doesn't go to school." Jerrica said.

"Yeah; Starlight music sends a positive message to its fans. What would happen if they found out you don't go to school Ren." Shana asked. Ren grunted.

"It's settled; Rennie Hagane you are going to school." Zoey shouted, pointing at Ren. Ren groaned, and just like that and without Ren's consent Ren was being forced to go to school.

** Ha check it out, the conclusion; which yes is going to lead to another story. I like playing with these people. I was going to do another one; this time with only Ren, Zoey and their auntie, but I scrapped that idea. Anyhow please review! I need them! I need my review fix haha! Check out Ren, Jem and the others in the next story; Jem and problems of the heart! Look forward to it!**


End file.
